Digimon The Crimson Legend Arc 2: The Rise of the Armor Batallion
by Taro MD
Summary: A legend spoken in digital whispers, warriors led by a crimson destined human that will fulfill a prophecy and save the Digiworld from the darkest of tyrants who seeks the power of 12 Medallions of Digital Power. An ancient army of Digimon rises to threaten the Western Continent of the Digiworld... and all hopes are on the Crimson Digidestined and his own Digimon
1. The Journey to the West

Digimon: The Crimson Legend Arc 2

By Taro M.D

Chapter 1 - The Journey to the West

(Taro) Welcome to the 2nd arc of Digimon: The Crimson Legend... in this opening episode we will be heading to the next area of the Digital World where an unexpected now foe stronger than Devimon will emerge and this time there will be a lot of fighting and a lot of enemies... unexpected enemies that fans of the show will won't believe.

So let's rejoin Desmond and the crew!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Human World

Three days had passed since Desmond came back from the Digital World and rested he was feeling much better although he'd missed sleeping in his somewhat dull bed but that is what happened when he felt like being stuck there for weeks but in reality he'd just passed out for a few hours and woke up suddenly so he'd at least found out about how human time is the same as digimon time.

'That should prepare me for any task ahead.'

The Digimon who are currently in their In-Training forms were currently watching the Television set engrossed by the latest information that passes through their brains... but sadly they were watching cartoons and it had the opposite effect.

'Who knew that cartoons can keep their attention focused for more than a few seconds?'

Desmond then headed towards the computer where the problems began... an email that he thought from Ryan turned out to be when he gotten the Crimson Digivice which was currently upgraded to a new form that looked like an advanced phone thanks to Ebonwumon and he was about to browse some more when he heard a gruff voice.

"CRIMSON ONE!"

"Huh? What?"

Desmond looked around confused.

"Who's speaking?"

"LOOK AT YOUR DIGIVICE!"

"Oh ok..."

He looked down to see the center screen glowing white.

"IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU CRIMSON ONE!"

"It's a pleasure too I guess..."

"EBONWUMON TOLD ME OF ALL THE DEEDS YOU DID IN HIS REGION OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! SINCE HE TOLD ME OF YOUR HEROICS IN DEFEATING DEVIMON, I'VE FIGURED

"You need my help?"

"YES CRIMSON ONE, I HAVE A PROBLEM THAT YOU CAN SOLVE AND THE SITUATION HAS BECOME SO BLEAK THAT I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ASK FOR NOT ONLY YOU BUT ALSO YOUR DIGIMON TO HELP AS WELL!"

"Well if you needed my help sir then how can I say no?"

"BRILLIANT NOW EBONWUMON GAVE YOU A GIFT FOR YOUR DIGIVICE TO TRAVEL BETWEEN YOUR WORLD AND THE DIGITAL WORLD CORRECT?"

"Yes...?"

"I WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH THE CO-ORDINANCES FOR YOU TO COME HERE AND I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN DETAIL!"

The screen began to diminish and then not glow as the voice ceased as well just as Desmond turned around to see all the Digimon looking up at him.

"I guess we are needed huh Deshmond?"

"Yep dude the Digital World needs up and we need to continue our quest... alright let's prepare for our next trip!"

"YEAH!"

The Digimon rushed past and forth just as he decided to pack a bag ready this time because he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to starve initially at the beginning but he wanted a head start.

"Alright guys you ready?"

"Ready when you are Desmond!"

"Ok then guys let's go... DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Desmond and the small Digimon disappeared back into the Digital World, ready for another adventure.

The Digital World, Western Continent

A large and very prestine white tower can be seen as it stands out from the scenery as Desmond and the Digimon now back to their Rookie forms materialise into the area.

"Where are we Desmond?"

"I don't know Candlemon..."

"Hey that's a pretty impressive tower!"

"Hm?"

Armadillomon pointed towards the large white tower that dominated the scenery which was beautiful but for some reason it kinda make Desmond a bit suspicious.

"I'm wondering if it's like Ebonwumon's powers of dreamscape..."

"WRONG CRIMSON ONE!"

The loud gruff voice was clearly heard throughout the area just as in the distance at the top of the tower a large white form jumped down and leapt a good distance before landing in front of the Crimson Digidestined to which he was surprised.

"WHOA!"

"I'M SORRY FOR SCARING YOU YOUNG ONE! PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGISES!"

The white form turned out to be a really big white tiger with purple marks over it's body, large iron holders placed on it's front paws with black iron bracers on it's back legs... three black spikes were on it's spine whilst a four spiked iron bracer adored it's tail.

Additionally it's face was covered in a purple and grey mask that had 4 red eyes and what seemed to be two long white hairs on either side of his face... just like Ebonwumon before him, there were bright yellow Digital Cores in a circle over it's midsection.

"It's ok... I wasn't scared that much, just surprised."

"So why did you jump a couple of inches Deshmon?"

"Shut up Veemon!"

"ANYWAY CRIMSON DIGIDESTINED I AM GLAD THAT YOU HAVE ARRIVED! THE SITUATION THAT I'M IN HAS PUT ME IN A POSITION THAT NO MATTER WHAT I DO, IT'S NOT GOING TO SOLVE BY MY HAND..."

"So that's why you need me then... um I didn't get your name Mr Tony the Tiger."

A loud chuckle can be heard from the tiger.

"I LIKE YOU KID YOU GOT HUMOR SOMETHING DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I'M USED TO DEAL WITH! MY NAME IS BAIHUMON AND I'M KNOWN AS THE WHITE TIGER OF THE WEST, GUARDIAN OF THE WESTERN CONTINENT!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Baihumon so what reason did you bring me back to the Digital World?"

"MY REGION HASN'T BEEN THE BEST PLACE FOR PLACE UNLIKE EBONWUMON'S REGION IN THE NORTH... A FACTION OF DIGIMON KNOWN AS THE ARMOR BATALLION ARE ABOUT TO REKINDLE A CONFLICT THAT NEARLY WIPED OUT ALL THE DIGIMON THAT LIVE PEACEFULLY, BUT BECAUSE I CAN'T PERSONALLY INTERFERE BECAUSE OF THE ANCIENT WAR, I'M POWERLESS TO RESPOND TO THIS LATEST AGGRESSION FROM THE ARMOR BATALLION!"

"Armor Batallion?"

"THEY CONSIST OF ANCIENT CREATURES CALLED ARMOR DIGIMON AND ORIGINALLY THEY USED TO RULE THIS LAND BEFORE THE GREAT WAR... BUT THEY WERE WEAKENED TREMENDOUSLY AND WEREN'T THE SAME FOR MANY MANY YEARS UNTIL THEY ALL RALLIED UNDER ONE DIGIMON THAT THEY RESPECT THE MOST... AND HE'S THE REASON WHY THE TROUBLES HAVE STARTED AGAIN."

"Who's the leader?"

Baihumon's core began to glow as he roared creating an image made off pure energy... and in this image was a golden armored creature with blue skin, three fingered claws and had brown eyes but this was the profile of a very powerful solider.

"THIS IS MAGNAMON THE LEADER OF THE ARMOR BATALLION AND THE BASTARD THAT IS THREATENING TO PLUNGE MY REGION TO THE POINT OF CHAOS AND MADNESS!"

"Magnmamon huh?

"He kinda looks familiar Deshmond?"

Desmond looked at Veemon who was looking at the image.

"Well Veemon you and he do share the same skin, you know him or something?"

"No Deshmond I was just wondering that's all..."

"ANYWAY MAGNAMON HERE WAS A PEACEFUL DIGIMON THAT BELIEVED IN PEACE AND JUSTICE BUT RECENTLY HE'S HAD A CHANGE TO THE WORST WHEN HE MENTIONED THA NON-ARMOR DIGIMON ARE INFERIOR AND PROMISED TO WIPE OUT ALL DIGIMON THAT RESIST HIM, YOU CAN IMAGINE HOW TENSE THE REGION IS RIGHT NOW... OF COURSE IT DOESN'T HELP THAT THE DIGIMEDALS THAT I GUARD ARE UNDER THREAT AND IF HE EVER FOUND ONE... WELL I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE THE CONSEQUENCES THAT WILL HAPPEN!"

"Surely we can agree on that!

"EXCELLENT JUST WHAT I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD SAY YOUNG ONE! NOW I AM GOING TO USE MY POWERS AND TELEPORT YOU TO A SAFE SPOT BUT IT'LL BE NEAR WHERE I PLACED THE FIRST OF MY DIGIMEDALS... YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AN AREA KNOWN AS THE DIGICAVES OF GRANITE, NOW WHEN YOU GET THERE REMEMBER TO FIND THE TEMPLE AND WATCH OUT FOR ANY ARMOR DIGIMON, THEY WON'T TAKE KINDLY TO REGULAR DIGIMON.

"Gotcha we are ready whenever you are."

"EXCELLENT! STAND STILL AND I WILL TELEPORT YOU TO THE NEAREST POINT AS TO THE DIGICAVES!"

Baihumon's digicores began to shine as the White Tiger began to use it's powers to teleport Desmond and his Digimon into the western Continent itself

The Adventure begins again

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Well there's the start of the set up and it's true... Armor Digimon will the antagonists for this arc as well as the big main bad guy Magnamon who I know was a major character in season 2's first arc but has gone on to bigger and better things.

Here he will be the bad guy for this arc as there are a lot of armor digimon that I can choose from and from them I got a very large selection... but don't worry there will be regular bad digimon as well, I just want to mix and match and see what works.

Also in this arc Desmond will find more allies but not as nearly from the first arc.

So keep an eye out for updates and here is to more episodes of the Crimson Legend... also Baihumon is a bit loud isn't he? 


	2. An Armored Encounter of the Digi Kind

Digimon: The Crimson Legend Arc 2

By Taro M.D

Chapter 2 - An Armored Encounter of the Digi Kind

(Taro) And so it begins... again, now comes the excitement of writing something better than what I did for Arc 1 which was an Ogremon attack on a village consisting of bug digimon. I believe I can raise the ante I suppose and use a popular digimon to be the villian of this chapter.

So expect a new ally in this episode and some plot moments!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, Western Continent

An unfamiliar forest terrain is the setting as the bright white light that appeared so suddenly which materialised Desmond and his Digimon gang onto the ground.

'Hmm... looks like we've landed.'

Desmond thought as he got up to take a look of the surroundings noticing Veemon came up beside him as he is technically the leader of the Digimon group.

"Which way do we go Deshmond?"

"That's the thing Veemon... I have no idea where to go and it's not like we can rely on your knowledge of the area either because all of you lived in the Northern Continent..."

"Good point..."

"How about if we ask someone for directions Desmond?"

"Now there's a idea question is... if there's anyone in the forest that will point us in the right direction?"

"Hey Desmond I found a sign!"

Desmond turned towards Wormmon and Armadillomon who together saw a sign about a few hundred yards in front of them and slightly investigated to which the human joined them.

"Hmmm... there seems to be a town in the next few miles, I think we get our bearings there... hopefully it'll be friendly."

The Digimon agreed and so they began to walk in the direction of the town... well Candlemon essentially hopped his way but regardless some time had passed more like an hour or so before they finally arrived at the town mentioned by the sign and it seemed to be a perfect little town.

"Hmmm Welcome to Data Town population 250... sounds ideal."

Data Town was essentially a forest town with several buildings, houses on one side and a few fields where vegetables were grown... it's inhabitants were mixed between some that Desmond saw in the North Continent but also there were a few new creatures that he hadn't seen before.

"Let's head down there and see where we are."

And so Desmond and his crew headed down the path and into Data Town... not knowing that there was danger around them.

The sun was high as it approached two in the afternoon and the town was generally going about it's steady pace and life was the norm... well they didn't know it but the day was going to be all kinds of interesting and as soon as the group entered, they were treated just like any other guests.

"Oh look everyone, we got visitors!"

Desmond and the group were surrounded and greeted by the towns folk who greated them with welcome arms and claws amongst things as the crowd quickly dispursed realising that they were safe... the only ones that stayed on was creatures that were curious about the new visitors.

"Now children I'm sure the visitors are just tired from their ordeals... now run along."

"Awww..."

The elder voice's voice was attached to a red rabbit that had a large tail, blue eyes and purple patches all over but it had some old scars in areas and he was beginning to show it's age.

"Sorry about that strangers... we don't normally receive visitors at this time of year especially since the Armor Batallion established it's Regime-like Kingdom a while ago and put most of us Regular Digimon on edge, some of us try to avoid the fighting..."

"We're actually travelling towards the Digi-Caves of Granite, I was wondering how far is it to go from here?"

"The Digi-Caves is a 4 day trip from here but it is in the fringes of the Armor Regime's land so you are going to be entering the hornet's nest."

"I can go Grandpa, I know the way!"

The elder rabbit looked towards a younger more fitter red rabbit that had an expression in his eyes that signalled adventure and excitement.

"No Grandson we've talked about this before and it's too dangerous!"

"But Grandpa..."

"That's the last time we will talk about this!"

The young rabbit then headed off in a different direction which confused Desmond and the group.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that sir, my grandson is a bit headstrong... it hasn't been easy for him since his parents were captured..."

"Wait they take prisoners?"

"For their duel pits which no one usually returns... or as common slaves for their everyday lives."

"The bastards... oh I'm sorry I didn't get your name..."

Desmond was interrupted by a normal sounding beep from his Digivice and a whirring of gears just as he got out his Digivice, it suddenly flashed out a hologram of the red rabbit followed by information.

"Ok this is what I wasn't expecting but this definetly beats asking someone... hmmm let's see here Elecmon a Data attribute Mammal type Rookie level... attacks are Lightning Knife, Nine Tails, Charge and finally Super Thunder Strike."

The elder Elecmon was surprised at the noise going off and then watched in amazement as the human pulled out a device and things started to connect in his head, what the implications can be and how would this be helpful...

"Excuse me sir sorry for being a bit rude... but are you a digidestined?"

"Um... yes I am why do you ask?"

"Come with me real quick..."

The elder Elecmon lead the way as Desmond and the gang headed away from the town center but nearby in the woods that was watching the whole scene were a pair of blue eyes determined to find out what his grandfather was hiding from him.

'Your acting suspicious Grandpa and I want to know why!'

The young Elecmon followed in his path not knowing that in the midsts of his surveilance, he didn't pick up on the fact that someone was following him and with intent in his red eyes.

Scary... very scary.

One Hour Later

About a few hundred feet away from the village was some ruins that were surrounded by stone pillars that had ancient runes that didn't menton anything of human or digimon characters knew but these were important relics... hidden amongst the trees and bushes.

"What is this place?"

"It's ancient ruins that are as old as the Armor Batallion... probably way older than that but there's a symbol I have seen before which was on your device... now where was it? Ahh here we are!"

The Elecmon stopped before a symbol which as Desmond looked at it, he felt that he saw the same symbol on the Crimson Digivice as he looked at it and then on the device... he was immediately convinced that there is a connection.

"You are correct sir this symbol here is the same as the one on my digivice... which means there's something here..."

Suddenly a noise from the bushes interrupted Desmond's speech which also triggered Desmond's digivice as well meaning that a digimon ally was nearby which prompted the Rookie Digimon to take up positions ready for the fight but they were surprised at whom stepped through the bushes.

"Grandson? What are you doing out here by yourself?"

It turned out to be the younger Elecmon who was surprised.

"I wanted to see where you was taking the strangers... you never told me that I was a digimon of The Crimson Digidestined, you always told me those stories were superstitious!"

"I didn't know that the stories of the Crimson Digidestined were true Grandson... I didn't even realise that you was one of the Crimson Digimon either, this is a big surprise to me too!"

The young Elecmon then approached Desmond and the gang with clarification in his eyes.

"So it's Desmond isn't it?"

"Yep that's my name..."

"I'm so happy to meet you!"

The young Elecmon's face went into a very large grin and jumped up to hug Desmond as the human was stunned to even consider a thought... he wasn't expecting to find an ally as soon as he was on the Western Continent but now he has one.

"So it seems that fate has decided for my grandson..."

"Or perhaps it is fate that is leading you towards a nasty end?"

Everyone all at once turned towards the newcomer that was standing against a nearby pillar.

"Oh no it's one of the Armor Batallion!"

The elder Elecmon said in horror as the figure who was as tall as Meramon with blue skin, he had legs that were strong at the back which was hunched to support extra jumping power which were muscular, the same with his arms that were covered by three leather strapes that were also muscular.

It was covered in armor pieces that depicted intense powerful flames that appeared all over his body with what seemed to be half a tank top that was red with yellow markings, his hands were essentially three tiered claws that were stainless steel which was the same for his feet which had three claws as well.

Finally his helmet has a very large sharp blade which adored his armored covered head which looked like Veemon's but more defined... just as he began his approach.

"So your probably thinking what am I doing here, well I was on foot patrol for the Batallion when I noticed a bright white light to which I saw you and these Digimon coming out so I got suspicious and decided to follow you towards the town where I lost you briefly... but not before I followed this young Digimon here to this location and here I am..."

"What is it that you want?"

"I'm here to put an end to the so called legend of the Crimson Warrior once for all!"

His right claw burst into bright orange flames just as the Rookie Digimon got ready to fight but Desmond took out his Digivice and proceeded to scan the armored blue creature.

"Alrighty then this is Flamedramon he's a Dragon Man type Digimon with the attribute of Vaccine... he's Vaccine and he's attacking us freely which makes no sense what so ever... anyway he is an Armor level Dragon Warrior with the attacks Express Claw, Flame Shield, Flame Shot, Flaming Fist and his main attack Fire Rocket."

"Armor level Desmond?"

"Yeah that is what it says here... now if I found out what the power basis is to his Armor level... here and there and I believe that is it... Ok guys he's got the power of a Champion level Digimon so essentially guys ..."

"DIGIVOLVE!"

"RIGHT!"

Desmond held up his Crimson Digivice mark 2 up to the sky as the digivolution light took effect just as Flamedramon went into a fighting position.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE TODAY MURDERER!"

'Murderer wait what?'

Desmond thought as the digivolution began to take place.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

"PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DOLPHMON!"

The 7 Champion Digimon didn't have time to blink as the armor dragon made his move as both of it's fists ignited in the orange flame.

"FLAMING FIST!"

"ROARING FIRE!"

He was aiming for Desmond but was stop instantly when Meramon grabbed both his fists with his own glowing arms.

"MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE!"

Both of them took a tumble and began to closely fight each other.

The battle was underway!

Meramon and Flamedramon was intensely fighting as they traded flaming fists against each other.

"OUT OF MY WAY INSECT!"

Flamedramon kicked Meramon off him just as Veedramon got into range.

"MAGNUM PUNCH!"

Flamedramon turned to see a large blue fist heading towards him but he smirked.

"EXPRESS CLAW!"

Instantly Flamedramon grabbed Veedramon's fist and then using a combination of using the large dragon's momentum and the strength it possesses was able to slam the dragon hard onto the ground just as in the sky Aquilamon and Aerodramon was about to launch their own attack.

"BLAST RINGS!"

"TORNADO PULSE!"

From the skies came Blast Rings and Tornado Pulse but as they were about to make contact Flamedramon had a surprise for them

"FLAME SHIELD!"

Flamedramon's armor pieces ignited into flames as they began to build up a shield which absorbed the laser ring attack and the wind elemental pulse before the flames engulfed the dragon and he proceeded to rush towards the birds with lightning speed!

"FLAME SHOT!"

A powerful diagonal flame slash cut down on the two aerial digimon before they had the chance to react damaging them severely which caused them to de-digivolve which concerned Desmond.

'Oh snap he's super strong, literally took down Aquilamon and Aerodramon instantly!'

Desmond thought as Ankylomon went into momentum ready for his attack as well as Dolphmon.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

Dolphmon fired off her supersonic energy pulse just as Flamedramon's right claw was beginning to draw in power just as it effortlessly avoided Ankylomon's Tail Hammer as it missed hitting the armored dragon and then proceeded to grin like a maniac.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

Blasting several medium fireballs out which disabled the pulse attack and damaged Dolphmon before the dragon ignited himself all over in a powerful red flame and then shot off like a meteor striking the mammal digimon which de-digivolved back to Penguinmon but in a spectactular feat of speed and strength... it was able to slam into Ankylomon's exposed side hard which forced it to revert back to Armadillomon reducing Desmond's offense down to 3 members.

"OH NO!"

"OH YES AND I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT MURDERER!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

Stingmon rammed into Flamedramon's side distracting him just as Veedramon and Meramon joined in with their attacks.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"BLAZING FLAME!"

As Flamedramon recovered from the Stingmon ram, he was hit by the two fireballs that caused a lot of damage but it didn't show any visual effects from the heavy blitz as singe marks were seen on it's half breastplate.

"I'm stronger than you think... at least try harder!"

"You shouldn't of said that Flamedramon!"

Meramon said as Veedramon took the chance to begin to glow bright blue as he began to charge up for his Vibeless Arrow attack but Flamedramon wasn't phazed as he began to grow bright orange from both of his fists as the heat began to intensify into a powerful sphere of flame.

"You have a lot to learn Norms! MEGA NAPALM!"

Flamedramon's gathered sphere of flame burst into a powerful beam as it headed straight towards the group.

"VIBELESS ARROW!"

Veedramon fired it's powerful blue flame arrow which struck with the Mega Napalm as the two moves created an almighty explosion that was very loud which created a lot of smoke which blinded the field but as the smoke cleared we see that Flamedramon used the confusion to grab the elder Elecmon in his clawed hands just as the younger Elecmon was distressed.

"GRANDFATHER NO!"

"STAY BACK ALL OF YOU OR THE OLD MON GETS IT!"

"NOT VERY SPORTING IS IT YOU COWARD!"

"I TAKE ANY OPPORTUNITY I HAVE TO GET THE EDGE!"

"EVEN IF IT'S AT THE COST OF INNOCENT LIVES YOU HAVE NO HONOR YOU SNAKE!"

Meramon shouted as he began to glow in a very bright red aura which made Desmond look on in shock and wonder.

'What is happening with Meramon?'

The light show was very distracting so much that the young Elecmon decided to save his grandfather as he jumped high into the air.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

Yellow electricity shot out of Elecmon's tail in a zig zaggy lightning stream which hit Flamedramon directly on his eyes blinding him as the elder Elecmon was dropped down onto the ground.

"MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!"

"GOOD THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO PICK ON ELDERS! LIGHTNING KNIFE!"

The young Elecmon's tail was still statically charged when he swished his tail in a curling motion which launched a barrage of small electric blades that were headed for Flamedramon but the armor dragon recovered from the lightning stream.

"NICE TRY RUNT! FIRE ROCKET!"

The three powerful fire balls collided with the knifes which cancelled each other out but it left the young Digimon vulnerable.

"NOW YOUR MINE! FLAME FIST!"

Flamedramon shot like a rocket... his fist ready to do a lot of damage but Meramon quickly jumped in front of the Elecmon and took the blow intended for the young digimon.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU TAKE THE HIT!"

"BECAUSE I ALWAYS STRIVE TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT AND THE WEAK FROM BULLIES LIKE YOU AND WHOEVER YOU SERVE!"

"NEVER INSULT MY LORD MAGNAMON YOU FREAK!"

'Magnamon? That's the name Baihumon mentioned before I came here!'

Desmond thought as he realised what Flamedramon meant by eliminating the threats... he must of meant him as an actual threat but as he was pondering... his digivice was slowly glowing brighter and brighter but it wasn't just the device was going, hidden in the archives the Digimedal of Fire was also glowing brighter in the same red hue as Meramon.

"YOU CAN TELL YOUR LORD THAT I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO BULLIES!"

Desmond shouted as Flamedramon's eyes turned shocked but they were focused more than ever but that wasn't the only thing that was happening... Meramon's aura was glowing much more red and in fact it was getting much brighter... but the armor dragon was confused as he shielded his slightly weakened eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"The hell is this?"

"I don't know Desmond but Meramon's getting a major surge of power."

"I wonder..."

Desmond was interrupted as he finally figured what was going on as he decided to take a look at the Digimedals and there was the Digimedal of Fire about to explode in power.

"What's going on with the Digimedal?"

Just as Meramon looked at him... their eyes were gazed at each other.

"Desmond your Courage has activated the true power of the Digimedal of Fire... now we together can overcome the barrier of digivolution and become more stronger and more heroic!"

"I agree! We are not afraid of some hotshot armored bastard!"

"I couldn't agree with you more master! Let's do this!"

Thus the Digimedal of Fire exploded with the roar of burning flames and it triggered Desmond's digivice as the light of digivolution began to shine in the colour of bright red.

Meramon is about to digivolve!

The Crimson Digivice shook like an alarm clock as the digivolution light shot out of the digivice and onto the Digimedal of Fire as a symbol of Courage shot up to the sky like a lightning bolt, the digital clouds parted as the symbol went beyond the clouds and just layed there beginning to spin fast just as the digital data began to mix with it before it exploded in a powerful measure of data as it began to spiral back down to the ground as a very large spiral data pattern.

"MERAMON MEDAL DIGIVOLVE TO...!"

Meramon's body began to heat up and increase in hundreds of degrees as the fire began to change him which increased his overall size as then the colour began to change from orange to blue as the temperature stayed a high temperature to which the new digimon created a flame instantly that froze before shattering.. his eyes were still burning with a powerful orange flame before returning to it's red colour... the background suddenly catching fire as it was burning with bright blue flames.

"BLUEMERAMON!"

The powerful red light faded from view as to reveal the new form of Meramon who was a bit more taller but not as gigantic as AeroVeedramon.

"Meramon you did it dude, you've evolved to the next level."

"Correct Desmond but I'm not Meramon anymore!"

Desmond took out the digivice and scanned BlueMeramon and instantly an image came up.

"Your right dude... You are now BlueMeramon who is a Data attribute Ultimate Level Flame type that can control the temperature of his flames for more effective damage essentially you can be super hot or super cold! Well according to this your attacks are Frost Knuckle, Ice Bomb, Vision Blinder, Cold Flame and your signature attack is Ice Phantom!"

Flamedramon was beginning to get more angry and although this would be a good time for a tactical retreat,  
he wasn't going to let some Ultimate make a fool out of him.

"FLAME FIST!"

The armored dragon aimed his attack at BlueMeramon but he received a shock when the Ultimate grabbed his fist and the grip was not only firm but also powerful... also he was receiving pain which was entirely new.

"That was not a very wise decision Flamedramon..."

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"You don't know what an Ultimate is? Well I can tell you about...this!"

BlueMeramon's other fist began to glow bright blue as he let go of the flame charged fist of Flamedramon.

"FROST KNUCKLE!"

Delivering a very powerful fist to the face, Flamedramon went back some distance with a reminder that the attack was very effective... as it seemed that the burn was real too, a very nice ice burn.

"THAT HURT!"

"GOOD IT WAS MEANT TO! ICE BOMB!"

BlueMeramon gathered up a sphere of blueish energy which was thrown and then exploded which completely covered Flamedramon in ice but the armor digimon broke out, he was starting to get angry which prompted him to get out his claws ready.

"EXPRESS CLAW!"

Going in a breakneck speed, Flamedramon tried to slash BlueMeramon with it's claws but the Ultimate Digimon decided to combine it's pulsating heat and it's freezing cold energies into a substance that he can use himself... fog.

"VISION BLINDER!"

Flamedramon was encased in a thick fog that stopped his movements to which BlueMeramon took the opportunity to stand next to Stingmon to which the bug was surprised.

"BlueMeramon! You surprised me!"

"I need your help in finishing off Flamedramon, Stingmon!"

"Of course I'll help!"

"When I give the word... you use Spiking Strike ok?"

"Course!"

"Thank you and now to wrap things up!"

BlueMeramon jumped back into the battle, gathering up a lot of his flames in between his hands... he waited until the fog had dispersed before he made his attack count.

"HEY DRAGONMAN! OVER HERE! COLD FLAME!"

The attack was a powerfully glowing blue fireball that was cold as ice but was as hot as fire itself if not a lot stronger and this was launched at the armored dragon that took the attack with full force which damaged him considering that the attack was much stronger than what he was able to sustain which meant that he took visible damage.

"THAT IS YOUR LAST MISTAKE FOOL! FIRE ROCKET!"

A quick powerful into the red flaming form that moved him like a rocket was the mistake that BlueMeramon was waiting for as he stood still whilst his fists were tightened and suddenly a fierce wind began to pick up as the Blue Ultimate charged up for the right moment... and then just before the Fire Rocket can hit him,  
BlueMeramon made his move.

"ICE PHANTOM!"

The charged up air was blasted at the Fire Rocket, this wind was so chilled that it not only stopped the attack entirely but it showed it's real power... it slowly began to freeze Flamedramon up.

"NO... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"IT CAN AND IT WILL SO HOW ABOUT YOU CHILL OUT!"

Flamedramon was completely frozen by the time BlueMeramon finished his sentence which encased him in a large chunk of ice which left him wide open for a final assault.

"STINGMON NOW!"

"RIGHT! IT'S TIME TO END THIS! SPIKING STRIKE!"

Stingmon flew over BlueMeramon as his shoulders began to bulge out to which he flew upwards and then stopped before the purple beam saber distended from his right wrist before he made his plunge and completely shattered the frozen Flamedramon as his data became stream which residued in the air for a while which puzzled Desmond.

"Ok that's new... why is it still the air?"

"The Armor Digimon have a way of re-generating themselves from being defeated... it's how they are able to be a constant threat!"

"Oh great he can reassemble himself, what am I going to do?!"

Suddenly Desmond's Digivice began to glow as well as the symbol in the ruins as it began to glow in a bright light before it materialised into a sort of digital incubator that seemed to house 10 slots before it glowed itself into the digivice creating a new page of sorts.

'Interesting... I wonder what happens now?'

Desmond thought as the new page glowed bright on the screen before Flamedramon's data was sucked up into the digivice and appearing on the screen was an indication of a percentage with a grid appearance of an egg.

"The heck is this?"

The elder Elecmon jumped up onto Desmond's shoulders was amazed and suddenly he realised what it was... something spoke of in hushed legends.

"That young sir is the Great Prison... and now it is in your hands."

"Great Prison?"

And so the Elder Elecmon began to talk in great detail of one of the oldest legends that he had ever heard of.

Meanwhile far away in a throne room... a gold figure suddenly felt a great pain surge through him which left him confused and angry realising that someone or something has killed one of his soldiers in combat.

"I need to summon the Gold Council immediately... I have this bad feeling that someone or something has found a way to defeat us... this isn't good for my plans..."

Every action has a reaction

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Well there you go! I felt that I'd topped up the first arc's first fight with something that I was not originally going to put in but now it's going to show up in the next chapter.

Yes Candlemon has now evolved to his Ultimate form and it kicks ass... BlueMeramon is a powerful digimon that doesn't get much attention and personally felt that is the form of a great leader of the 12 Elemental Warriors, also Elecmon joins the crew who didn't get much coverage but will be a big focus in the next one.

Also Flamedramon was a big decision that I made casting him as a villian because of how popular he is and generally he's the face of all Armor Digimon so giving him the power of Champion/Ultimate was how much I respect him as a powerhouse but tried to defeat an Ultimate which failed in the end.

The Great Prison is going to be this arc's deus ex machina as I have GOOD plans to work on making it relevant right towards the last chapter so I will see you all later. 


	3. The Noble Hero Returns

Digimon: The Crimson Legend Arc 2

By Taro M.D

Chapter 3 - The Noble Hero Returns

(Taro) This is what I originally was going to be a great chapter before I got the idea to evolve Meramon to it's Ultimate form BlueMeramon as I felt that it was a good scenario to work with.

Now we're ready to go on with what I was originally going to do but didn't have the chance so to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, Western Continent

A day later because Desmond and crew was invited to stay at the Elecmon's place for the night considering the ordeal they went through... Desmond and the Digimon now joined by the young and eager Elecmon whose destiny now laid with the Crimson Digivice was leading them away from the village that he grew up in and thus their journey in the west had begun.

"The Digicaves of Granite aren't far from here Desmond just a couple of days walk from here..."

"Geez another long walk, that seems to be the theme here whenever we need to get to a Digiegg... walk some miles, feel the burn... no pun intended there Candlemon."

"None taken Desmond."

Candlemon was hopping along with the group who the previous day achieved his Ultimate form in BlueMeramon and had evolved from DemiMeramon after eating a good meal... he felt a lot stronger now and if the need was risen then he can assist AeroVeedramon whenever he was required but right now he was content.

"So... Deshmond I wonder who will evolve next?"

"Hmmm why do you ask that Veemon?"

"Curiosity for one thing but mostly because I wonder who's next to achieve the Ultimate level."

"Veemon none of us know when the need arises for further evolution as we can't control fate... when it happens, it happens."

"Your right Hawkmon I'll leave it up for fate to decide!"

Hawkmon nodded as the journey continued on... but Elecmon decided to walk alongside Desmond which made him look down.

"You alright there Elecmon?"

"Yeah... I'm thinking on what my grandfather said about my parents..."

"That must of been tough to hear?"

"It was Desmond... but it's made me determined to find them even though they're probably..."

"No don't think like that Elecmon, as long as you have hope in your heart... you can have the strength of several Meramons running through your veins!"

"Well I wouldn't of thought about it like that but thanks anyway Desmond."

"No problem Elecmon..."

So the gang continued on their way not knowing that in another location an event was about to happen that would make their journey a lot harder.

In a very decorated room inside a castle which was located far away from where our heroes were located...  
there were six figures that were sitting down well it depended for those that were walking on four legs...  
the gold figure was at the head of the table as he stood up raising a goblet full of delicious red liquid.

"My fellow brothers and sister of the Gold Council... I welcome you all!"

"It's always a delight to see you as always my Lord Magnamon!"

"So what seems to be the occasion for this meeting?"

Magnamon looked at all the golden council members dead in the eye before he came out with it.

"One of my soliders was destroyed yesterday, reason I say this was because I felt the pain of losing one of our own..."

"That shouldn't be possible, the resistance doesn't have the strength to actually destroy one of our soliders much less yours my lord!"

"It wasn't the resistance that did this misdeed... it was the work of our oldest enemy."

"The Demon Lords?"

"Almost although we would be very prepared if we faced them... no my fellows, The Crimson Killer is in our region once again!"

"WHAT?!"

The other council members had looks of shock, anger, fear and desperation written on their faces.

"I think it's time we took our mission to the next level... we must rally our forces before the Crimson Killer teams up with the Resistance and it'll cause us to have all sorts of headaches!"

"Where is the Crimson Killer now?"

"The death of Flamedramon allowed me to get a position on his location and he seems to be heading towards the Digicaves of Granite."

"Why head there? The place is a glorified maze with loads of caves hiding in networks that will take our best diggers months to map everything!"

"Well we got an idea of where they are... now who will have the pleasure of taking this task to hand?"

"I shall do it my lord, my forces are near to where the location of the Crimson Killer..."

"No Kongoumon since the Crimson Killer can easily destroy our Armor brothers and sisters easily... I was thinking of a more outside approach first, to see what he is capable of... you understand my train of thought?"

"I believe so my Lord... I think I got the best creature for the job."

Stepping out of the shadows was a human sized sumo wrestler built golden bug with six arms that were holding six golden Vajras which are sacred objects in Hindu meaning diamond and thunder, he wears a large purple necklace and finally he has a breechcloth with a digicode on it.

"We shall leave things in your hands then Kongoumon."

"I won't fail you my brothers and sister!"

Later on Desmond had just made camp making a considerable distance from the Data Town and the ruins that were located near them... the digimon were resting themselves, some of them were stone dead tired from the exclusion and fell asleep instantly as soon as they got comfortable... the ones that were awake still were Veemon, Candlemon and Elecmon.

'Man am I tired as hell... well at least I'll be getting some sleep soon, even though it's out here in the wide open... the forest canopy can provide some comfort.'

Desmond felt like he was ready to fall asleep when suddenly he heard some trees rustling.

"Hey guys did you hear that just now?"

"It's just trees rustling Deshmond nothing to worry about..."

Suddenly the trees rustling now became large stomps that shook the earth and caused birds to fly off in terror... did he realise that it wasn't just him.

"Ok Deshmond your right that was not just trees rustling!"

Desmond got up just as the loud noise was getting closer and closer to where they were located at and this awoke the Digimon that were sleeping.

"Can't a Digimon get some shut eye around here?!"

"Now's not the time Armadillomon!"

Before Armadillomon could make a response back, a set of trees were slashed at the base then fell to the ground just as a giant red bug creature stepped forth out of the wooden carnage and roared loudly.

"WHOA!"

Desmond got out his Digivice and proceeded to scan the giant red bug and instantly he got results.

"Hmmm Kuwagamon Champion level Virus attribute Insect type... looks scary special attacks Trap Scissors,  
Power Gulliotine and it's signature move Scissor Claw... I wonder what's it doing in the middle of nowhere it seems a bit strange."

"Well not as strange as how we're gonna have to take this thing down!"

Kuwagamon stepped forward and screamed it's challenge to which the ones that were still awake responded.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

Elecmon jumped high into the air and launched it's thunder attack onto the head of Kuwagamon who was stunned at the sudden attack so much he didn't notice Candlemon ready for action.

"LAVA LOOGIE!"

Candlemon spat out several fireballs which joined with the electricity to create a powerful super heated lightning that damaged the bug just as Veemon began to make a running approach.

"VEE HEADBUTT!"

Veemon went head first towards Kuwagamon's gut which would of hit him but the electrical fire was put out and this allowed the Virus type to take advantage.

"SCISSOR CLAW!"

Kuwagamon's right claw slashed Veemon away which did some damage sending him back to where he was before he turned to the other digimon that were still active.

"Oh dear... I forgot he was a Champion..."

"Alright guys it's time to Digivolve... for those that can!"

Everyone that could digivolve stood up read... unfortuately Armadillomon, Pidgemon, Hawkmon and Penguinmon all slumped back down as they were too tired.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

The two champions emerged and were about to attack when Kuwagamon rushed towards Veedramon to which it began to wrestle back and forward with the red bug pushing away the large dragon and then it's wings began to flap before it took a leap into the air.

"TIME TO GROUND YOU! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"GET READY FOR A CRASH LANDING! BLAZING FLAME!"

The two fireballs... one red-orange, the other one blue headed towards Kuwagamon but the giant red bug dodged the attacks and began to charge towards them increasing speed as it's giant pincers began to open.

"POWER GUILLOTINE!"

This alerted the two champions to duck in time as well as Desmond as the attack went through several trees taking them down cleanly as a knife through butter which caused concern for the human.

"OH SHIT THAT NEARLY TOOK OFF MY HEAD! WATCH YOURSELVES GUYS!"

"RIGHT DESMOND!"

Both champion digimon on the ground literally got back up as the red bug digimon made a return pass,  
pincers wide open but there was a strategy to everything.

"VEEDRAMON! I NEED A LIFT!"

The blue dragon turned to see Meramon running towards him so Veedramon got his fists together and made a makeshift lift that Meramon took advantage of.

"THANKS! NOW THEN!"

Meramon as he was leaping towards Kuwagamon... his fists and feet were starting to glow in flames.

"TIME TO SEND YOU TO SLEEP BIG BOY! ROARING FIRE!"

Meramon's fists slammed into Kuwagamon's face with a vicious blow before he was smacked right back down into the forest below with a thunderous flaming roundhouse kick which resulted in an almighty crash.

"Well that was one way to send him back to earth!"

"In a crater no less!"

Both champion digimon had a chance to laugh for a few seconds but that was before another mighty loud noise was heard and Kuwagamon stepped through, his face covered in burn marks before it made another defiant roar.

"What is this guy made of... Chrome Digizoid?"

"He's a giant red bug, not a steel digimon."

"Good point... so why he strugged off a direct fire attack to his face."

"I don't know Meramon..."

Suddenly Kuwagamon rushed towards them with his giant pincers open ready.

"TRAP SCISSORS!"

Quickly closing the pincers on Veedramon and Meramon, trapping the both of them in his grips now Desmond realised that he needs to get things back into control.

"VEEDRAMON! MERAMON! YOU READY FOR THE NEXT LEVEL?!"

"Can't... Desmond... my mind is... distracted by the pain..."

"Energy levels are dropping..."

"Oh great we're all in trouble here!"

"No we're not, I'm still ready to fight!"

Desmond turned towards Elecmon who was ready to jump in

"WAIT!"

Elecmon ignored Desmond as he rushed up and then jumped ready to attack the Kuwagamon.

"ELECTRIC KNIFE!"

Elecmon's tail swished in a direction that fired his electric blades towards the bug's face which made his roar in anger as he was rendered blind but this loosened the grip a little... but not by much.

"LET MY FRIENDS GO! SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

The large thunder swirly beam struck Elecmon hard which dropped the two Champions off allowing them to get away briefly but the rookie realised he was in trouble when Kuwagamon decided to go after him instead.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU YA OVERGROWN HOUSEPEST!"

Really bad choices of words as Kuwagamon roared a challenge as it approached the Digimon but before anything can happen... Desmond's Digimon device began to glow in digivolution energy once more as Elecmon suddenly felt a massive charge of energy.

"WHOA!"

Suddenly the usual data stream burst towards the skies above and began to open up.

Elecmon was about to digivolve.

The sky burst out as energy from Desmond's digivice began to mix in with the data stream that formed in a mixture of orange, a lighter orange and finally black before the image finally showed that it was a massive muscular lion man who roared loudly before the data began to swarm downwards towards Elecmon and a voice can be heard.

"ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Elecmon changed from a small 4 legged red rabbit and now was a very tall lion man with large muscules and was ripped with several scars all over his upper body and arms, he now is wearing black leather pants with a belt buckle which led him to have massive feet that were muscular, also a tail can be seen as it lashed out in directions... finally his massive arms were large and muscular, even though one fist was fitted with a large knuckle duster and three belted buckles support that side's arm... on the back of his leather pants lays a weapon holster that rested a very large blade.

"LEOMON!"

The light came out as Desmond looked at the warrior that was Elecmon and was amazed at the raw power this creature just by standing there.

"Wow Elecmon evolved so who is this Leomon?"

Desmond got out his digivice and proceeded to scan the lion man which produced an instant result.

"Here we go... Leomon, Champion Level, Vaccine Attributed Beast Man type... he is known as many names ranging from the King of Beasts and also the Nobel Hero, he protects the weak and innocent from many evil Digimon with his Crushing Kick and Beast Sword but his most powerful attack is known as Fist of the Beast King!"

Leomon then turned towards Kuwagamon who wasn't really impressed with the new Champion and decided to charge towards the lion man who went into a battle pose.

"TRAP SCISSORS!"

The giant pincers were open trying to trap Leomon but the lion reacted much quicker and hard.

"CRUSHING KICK!"

Leomon jumped up some distance avoiding the pincers grip and then coming down and smashing the right one with tremendous force which forced it to slightly crack from the power as Kuwagamon struggled back but it roared again and took off into the air to which Leomon instinctively went for the blade handle that was held in by the scabbard.

"POWER GUILLOTINE!"

"BEAST SWORD!"

Kuwagamon made a beeline towards Leomon but the lion quickly slashed so fast that literally he went through the charging pincer bettle but as the creature flew away, Leomon put his sword away in an awesome manner which saw Kuwagamon's pincers completely slashed through disappearing into digital data as the creature crashed landed back onto the ground, his menacing weapon now neutralised before the creature became very angry and charged towards Leomon, it's right claw ready to strike.

"SCISSOR CLAW!"

Leomon on the other hand had his bare fist shimmering in an orange glow as he made a clean run heading towards the charging red bug but as Kuwagamon made his Scissor Claw attack, Leomon quickly dodged the attack... it's fist now glowing bright orange as the lion man made it's move.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

A powerful orange energy blast that was shaped like a lion's face that was roaring loudly collided with Kuwagamon at close range and instantly the attack took off the bug's head... staggering about before he exploded into digital data that was then scattered to the winds.

'HOORAY! THAT WAS AWESOME!'

Desmond thought as Leomon turned towards him before nodding in respect, smiling.

Now the Digidestined had a very powerful ally... not knowing that a flying digimon was watching the whole thing and it had a viewer attached around it's neck.

Watching the events on a monitor inside a room surrounded by various steaming pools of water and inside the central pool of water was Kongoumon who wasn't happy at how his prized Kuwagamon was destroyed... but then he realised that it was an opening gambit and that one of his gladitorial digimon weren't strong enough.

"Oh well at least I know that the 'Nobel Hero' is on the side of the Crimson Killer... I could use that to my advantage."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Now that was a good chapter in my view and it sets up for the next few chapters I have in mind which will includes a digimedal encounter to which I have a brilliant idea of what will happen.

Now the mid bosses of this arc will be the five golden generals that were briefly mentioned and Kongoumon is the first of these bosses... why you may ask, well that's revealing secrets to which I won't be disclosing.

However I am probably going to be doing a summary of the first arc for those that are lost and placing it at the beginning of the story so everyone can catch up with what happened before so laters guys. 


	4. The Tortomon Camp

Digimon: The Crimson Legend Arc 2

By Taro M.D

Chapter 4 - The Tortomon Camp

(Taro) Considering it's difficult to decide a title for a filler chapter or so, I've gone with meeting up a new ally and possibly a new enemy I don't know yet... but it should make things interesting, here we go then!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, Western Continent

The next morning came in the Digital World as Desmond and the gang woke up from the previous night where a Kuwagamon almost destroyed the group if it wasn't for Elecmon achieving his digivolution and becoming Leomon, but now they were on the move towards the Digicaves of Granite where the next Digimedal was waiting.

"Desmond?"

"Yes Elecmon?"

"Didn't you think of yesterday's attack as a bit too suspicious?"

"Hmmm... I'm not sure at the moment to be honest, after all we are near hostile territory so anything could happen."

"I guess your right Desmond..."

"We should remain on our guard though, anything can possibly happen."

Above them the same bug that was watching them was glad when they didn't notice him but it allowed him to report back to his master Kongoumon which he proceeded to do so.

I got nothing else to add really... NEXT SCENE!

Kongoumon was sitting down in his bathing room esc throne room when a knock was heard on his door.

"Enter, the door's open!"

The tannish bug moved into the room and kneeled before the golden bug.

"Lord Kongoumon I have returned from my latest scouting trip!"

"Ah good Yanmamon what do you have to report?"

"The human and his group of Digimon including the great hero are approaching Training Camp Number 8!"

"Training Camp 8? Isn't that where that Tortomon that we caught last week is being 'trained'?"

"Yes my lord!"

"Hmmmm... who's at the camp at the moment?"

"Subjects Kangarumon, Toucanmon and Opossummon my liege."

"Yanmamon make haste to the camp, take a group of Snimon and Kuwagamon with you and help those idiots out."

"Yes my liege!"

The Yanmamon flew off into the sky as Kongoumon thought about what to do next.

'If those idiots don't defeat that human then my place in the Gold Council may well be under threat... I better prepare my more useful warriors just in case Yanmamon's support fails...'

Kongoumon decided to get up from his bathing room seat and prepare for an emergency plan.

Back with Desmond as he and the group were stopping for a bit, they don't realise that they were about to head into more trouble, just as Desmond heard a familiar noise into his eyes.

"Sounds like a bug is approaching this direction, everyone hide!"

Everybody quickly hid as the Snimon and Kuwagamon group led by Yanmamon flew overhead as Desmond was confused at the appearance.

"Ok does anyone except me know why they were flying overhead?"

"That Desmond was one of Kongoumon's Bug Squadrons and they are known for spreading fear and show that they mean business with their power... it's something I learnt from my grandfather but as to why they flew overhead usually means one of two things..."

"Which are Elecmon?"

"Either we are close to a 'training' camp or we are about to be attacked... I hope it's the second option!"

"Now dude ever since you had that taste of digivolving it doesn't mean that your always expecting a battle sometimes the best means to a confrontation is know your enemy before they will get to know you."

"That's insightful Deshmond where did you learn that?"

"It's from old movies and from life experience... we better tread carefully guys, who knows what will happen."

The Digimon nodded as they kept going in the same direction as before but around 40 minutes later... they came to an open field and instantly they saw something that made Desmond slightly worried to the core.

"The heck is this place..."

"Desmond this is a training camp for the Armor Batallion... a place where Digimon are trained to fight for the armies and to be entertainment for their colosseums, it's places like this that ruin many a good digimon especially friends..."

"Elecmon?"

"It's nothing Desmond but we need to shut this place down..."

"Why shut this place down?"

"Because we can cripple their armies and cities without slaves..."

"Hmmm... good point but before we take down this camp, we need to find out what we're up against..."

Desmond got out his Digivice and proceeded to have a good look about without moving from the spot... then he saw a trio of weird looking Digimon that he hadn't seen before gathered around another large digimon that he hadn't seen before... that sort of looked like a golden tortoise.

'What the heck are they doing?'

Over to where Desmond was looking, the three weird Digimon were observing the latest capture to the Armor Batallion's slave army and were about to evalulate his performance... Desmond took the opportunity to analyse who the three weird creatures.

'Ok let's see who these three are...'

Starting off with the one that looked like a kangaroo only it had a blue helmet with shades on and it's hands and feet were covered in red boxing gloves and boots, he has a light orange fur that covers his upper chest with a small red upside down triangle and in it's pouch was a blue teddy bear with gloves on.

'Kangarumon... Armor Digimon at the Champion level Vaccine type, it may look like a boxer but it's not to be underestimated with it's Hot Step Punch and it's Jumping Jap attacks.'

Next up was the weird looking bird with the colorful blue and yellow beak as it struggled to move about but it felt assured that it knew what it was doing... his head was black and has a weird blue crest on top which constrasts it's red egg shell body with what seem to be black withered wings and wearing red and yellow boots.

'This chap is Toucanmon... he's an Armor Digimon as well at the Champion level Data type, he looks weak at appearance but considering it's a member of the Armor Batallion I ought to take him seriously... his attacks are Beak Twister, Egg Attack, Marble Peck and Crazy Crest.'

Desmond thought as he looked lastly at the Opossum that seemed to be in charge of the trio... which is crazy considering that it's the smallest of the group especially it was wearing a red beenie alongside it's red gloves and boots.

'Finally we have Opossummon who is an Armor Digimon at the Champion level Vaccine type.. it's only attacks are Mystery Hat and Mad Balloon Bombs...'

Desmond thought as he put the Digivice away and began to eavesdrop on the group of Armor Digimon.

"Is the subject ready?"

"Yes he is."

"Good there's no time to waste... fetch me the device."

"Roger!"

The subject was tied up in various rope bindings and held down by metal restraints which he struggles to get up but the figure that went off and get a device reappeared with what seemed to be a harness of some kind but what stood out was the dark pink crystal that was lightly glowing to which the creature in the restraints began to violently attempt to break out of it's bonds but it wasn't working.

"Alright big guy it's time for you to join the batallion!"

Before the harness was attached to the creature, a loud buzzing noise was heard as the Yanmamon landed behind the trio and it made them all react... before the swarm of Snimon and Kuwagamon flew overhead and landed in various spots

"Lord Kongoumon's Emissary it is an honor to see you!"

All three creatures kneeled before the Yanmamon.

"At ease you three, I am here to tell you that a group of Digimon led by a human are approaching this camp and you must all be ready for him."

"At once Emissary Yanmamon... we was about to attach the Dark Crystal here to Tortomon."

"Good, good proceed as you normally would."

'Dark Crystal... oh don't tell me they found a similar relic to the Dark Helix?!'

Desmond thought in horror as he saw the smallish creature which looked like an opossum... jumped up easily onto the Tortomon and attached the harness onto it's chest as the dark pink crystal began to react to the body as the opossum jumped off and the creature began to glow in a dark pink aura which was subdued due to the fact that the restraints were working.

Soon as he did see that and this was after he noticed the swarm of Snimon and Kuwagamon that were nearby as they posed a threat as well so Desmond decided to make his plan of attack.

"Alright guys here's the idea... alongside the rescuing of the other captives, that looks like a Dark Relic so we have to neutralise that too, ok Veemon you are coming with me alongside Armadillomon, Wormmon and Elecmon... the rest of you will be lead by Candlemon in rescuing the captives and also take out the Snimon and Kuwagamon."

The Digimon nodded their heads just as Desmond got out his Digivice ready.

"LET'S GO!"

Bursting out of the bushes, everyone began to rush just as the Digivice began to glow bright from the energy of digivolving... just as the Snimon and Kuwagamon swarm lead by Yanmamon quickly reacted as well.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!"

"ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

"PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DOLPHMON!"

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

The bushes were then stamped on as the powerful 8 Champions stepped out and then their action was effectively began just as Meramon, Aquilamon, Aerodramon and Dolphmon who seems to be floating in mid air broke from the group and headed towards the Snimon and Kuwagamon swarm, just as the armor trio and Yanmamon were watching in dismay as to whom was nearby.

"It's the human and his Digimon! How did you three not notice this!?"

"We barely don't know Yanmamon sir."

"Well unleash the Tortomon on them!"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"DO AS LORD KONGOUMON'S EMISSARY SAYS!"

The Kangarumon smacked the Toucanmon on the back of the head just as the trio rushed to get the Tortomon free just as Desmond quickly scanned the creature that was being loose.

"Ok Tortomon he's a Vaccine type Champion level Digimon known as a stronger spinner... his attacks are Grand Dash, Spinning Attack and his strongest attack known as Strong Carapace."

Desmond reacted just as the Tortomon after having it's bonds slightly loosened ripped them off his feet as the Dark Crystal around it's neck began to glow in the same dark pink aura as it charged forwards in a attack charge that Ankylomon was able to intercept as the two titans struggled and then began to roll around as they went down a nearby hill all the while trees began to fall over.

"And so it leaves just us... I don't believe I have had the pleasure of seeing you before weird bug thing."

"I am Lord Kongoumon's prized emissary Yanmamon Whelp!"

Desmond looks up his Digivice real quick.

"Here we go... Yanmamon Champion level Data attribute Insect type, special attacks are Thunder Ray, Bug Swarm, Somersault Attack, Sonic Bite, Sonic Wave and Assassin's Arrow... somehow he has a lot of attacks for a small fry."

"SMALL FRY!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S SMALL! THUNDER RAY!"

Yanmamon's wings began to vibrate fast as yellow electricity began to course down it's arm and into a sphere that was getting larger... until it was unleashed as a yellow charge beam which Desmond barely avoided and that signalled the attack as Kangarumon ran towards Veedramon, Toucanmon decided to go after Stingmon and Opossummon decided to target Leomon... Yanmamon decided to hover in mid air watching the battle.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

veedramon gathered it's energies to fire it's powerful blue fireball at Yanmamon but the yellow bug managed to dodge with ease and this left the dragon open for an attack.

"YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON THE BATTLE MATE! HOT STEP PUNCH!"

Kangarumon's fists began to burst into flame as he proceeded to punch the blue dragon's mid section causing a lot of damage as Toucanmon and Stingmon were focused on their battle to notice.

"EVIL ANTENNA!"

Stingmon's antennas began to extend and proceed to hit Toucanmon but this didn't do much as the Toucan Digimon jump onto it's head and then proceeded to start spinning around in a circle.

"BEAK TWISTER!"

Creating a minature twister, Stingmon barely dodged the attack only to find out that Toucanmon was very fast for his weak bodied size and then opened his beak wide open which was pretty large for a small creature.

"EGG ATTACK!"

Firing a volley of small eggs from it's beak, Stingmon was bombarded with explosive type spheres just as Leomon was quickly losing his temper with Opossummon who is easily dodging his fists and sword slashes just with ease.

"HOLD STILL!"

"I AM NOT THAT STUPID BUT PERHAPS THESE CAN HELP COOL YOUR TEMPER!"

Suddenly Opossummon instantly made multiple coloured balloons that had smiles that seemed to be trollish in nature but these weren't being used as a gift... far from it.

"MAD BALLOON BOMBS!"

The balloons were launched at Leomon as each one connected to the group, it promptly exploded as the lion digimon backflipped his way from the large explosions as the possum seemed to enjoy throwing the explosive devices around until it ran out of ammo... this provided Leomon with an opening as he drew his fist back.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Leomon unleashed his attack but Oppossummon grabbed it's hat in readyness.

"MYSTERY HAT!"

The hat grew large as it absorbed the Fist of the Beast King before it was returned back as a small red sphere of energy appeared on the tip of it's finger before launching it with a simple flick as the attack collided with the lion causing great damage.

"HOW..."

"My hat can absorb energy attacks silly, now be a good kitty and play dead!"

Oppossummon was about to use it's Mad Balloon Bombs attack when suddenly the battle between Ankylomon and Tortomon interrupted everything and seeing two powerful forms re-enter the scene ready to collide.

"GRAND DASH!"

"KNOCKOUT BEAT!"

The two giant beasts collided together creating a large shockwave that caused updraft winds to quickly collide with those that are susceptible but this battle is what Desmond needed to make a new strategy that will be diversive.

"ALRIGHT GUYS SWITCH FOES!"

Veedramon, Stingmon and Leomon looked at each other, nodded as they switch opponents which was a good move as they began to use their best attacks... just as the Armor Digimon failed to realise what was happening, Yanmamon tried to order them.

"YOU IDIOTS ATTACK THEM, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

"Right... MARBLE BEAK!"

Unfortuately it wasn't good enough just as Toucanmon tried to attack the nearest one with his hard stone beak but he was going head to head with Leomon who just got his sword out and casually dodged the attack.

"CRAZY CREST!"

"BEAST SWORD!"

Toucanmon's beak was glowing fiercely as Leomon's sword collided with it as a few seconds later Toucanmon was severely damaged as the sword made a good sizeable mark on the bird's hard body and this was what the lion digimon needed.

"LET'S MAKE AN OMELETTE OUT OF YOU! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Leomon's glowing fist collided with the sizeable mark on Toucanmon's body as a massive surge of beast energy went through the bird creating a massive hole which was too much for the armor Digimon as it began to collect itself into data as Yanmamon looks on in horror.

'NO!'

Meanwhile Stingmon was outspeeding Kangarumon as blow by blow was exchanged waiting for the correct moment for one of them to be put in a position where the other will have the advantage as Stingmon's shoulderpads began to bulge ready.

"JUMPING JAB!"

Kangarumon leapt into mid air ready to deliver the jab to Stingmon's face but this was the moment that the bug warrior was waiting for as it instantly disappeared from the kangaroo's view.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL..."

"BIG MISTAKE THERE MATE! SPIKING STRIKE!"

Reappearing behind the Kangarumon in motion of jab, Stingmon's purple stinger was extended and then instantly stabbed it right through the chest as he lingered for a few seconds before pulling back and seeing the data beginning to unload before exploding scattering said data to the skies... just as Oppossummon was barely struggling to deal with the much larger opponent.

"MAD BALLOON BOMBS!"

"CUTTING SHOOT!"

The Mad Balloon Bombs were launched but they were scattered by the wind slash and then exploded in different directions as the possum began to panic and still with some energy left over from the Mystery Hat absorbtion,  
he made a quick energy sphere on the tip of it's finger and fired it towards the blue dragon who dodged the attack with ease and then proceeded to charge up his fireball attack to which the possum was eager to try and absorb the attack.

"MY HAT WILL MAKE SURE YOUR ATTACK WON'T WORK!"

"IT'S NOT MY FIREBALL ATTACK YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT..."

"Huh?"

"VIBELESS ARROW!"

"MYSTERY HAT!"

Opossummon's hat grew large enough to intercept just as the large blue arrow hit but because of the attack being a much stronger version of Veedramon's Vee Nova Blast... it initially took the attack but when you try to absorb things like a sponge, there is so much you can take before the dam literally bursts and in this case the hat wasn't going to last longer as it showing cracks.

"NO... NO DON'T BREAK DOWN ON ME!"

"YOU OUGHT TO GET BETTER HEADWEAR ROCKET! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

The fireball added to the blue arrow which was being absorbed as the attack destroyed the hat completely as the possum was enveloped by the blue flames and then exploded as he became digital data as it then became streamline as Oppossummon's data joined Toucanmon's and Kangarumon's as the three different sources headed straight into Desmond's digivce as the data started to form into half a digital egg that looks like a rose.

'The hell is this...'

"CONFOUND YOU HUMAN AND YOUR DIGIMON!"

"Who in the blue hell uses confound in their sentences anymore!"

"NO MATTER MY SWARM WOULD OF TAKEN CARE OF YOUR OTHER DIGIMON!"

"Prepare to be disappointed then..."

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

"BLAST RINGS!"

Loud explosions were heard as the noise of data being accumilated and scattered was heard just as in the distance the four said creatures emerged slightly bruised from the distance.

"Well done guys I knew you didn't have much trouble..."

"It was no sweat at all Desmond, anyway this appeared after we took down one of the Snimon."

Meramon then gave Desmond a small memory card that had Snimon's image on it which confused Desmond.

"Um..."

"I STILL HAVE TORTOMON ON MY SIDE!"

Suddenly flying through the air and landing near Yanmamon was the prone body of Tortomon who was beaten up all over but of course the big thing that was missing was the Dark Crystal.

"WHERE IS THE CRYSTAL?!"

"IF YOU MEAN THIS TACKY ORNAMENT HERE!"

Ankylomon was approaching the group slowly limping but that was because he was holding the harness that had the Dark Crystal on it.

"You alright there Ankylomon?"

"That Tortomon took me ages to defeat Desmond... especially since he was influenced by this trinket here."

"We got to neutralise this and then purify Tortomon before he succumbs to the dark energies."

"Exactly what I was thinking Desmond..."

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN AGAINST MY MASTERS! I WILL TAKE THIS DEVICE BACK TO MY LORD INTACT!"

Yanmamon quickly flew towards the group but Ankylomon was one step ahead.

"MEGATON PRESS!"

Ankylomon backflipped impressively and then with the grace that is significant for a 500+ tonne creature, he landed on Yanmamon who was pinned down under the weight.

"GET OFF ME!"

"NOT YET LIGHTWEIGHT..."

Desmond took the opportunity to purify Tortomon with his digivice as Yanmamon watched on... as the human approached the tortoise.

"Alright big guy let's see about getting you healed... DIGIPURIFY!"

Desmond's digivice began to glow as the data streams repaired Tortomon as the Champion Digimon woke up and got back up as he stretched his limbs and looked around before he looked at the human.

"I feel so much better, what did you do to make me feel so good?"

"I purified you from any effects of the Dark Crystal Tortomon."

"Ahhh no wonder I feel so great, thanks human I am in your debt!"

"No problem there big guy... at least your now free to go wherever you want."

"HE WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE AS LONG AS LORD KONGOUMON WATCHES OVER!"

"Ya know Yanmamon you do go on a bit... just saying."

"SONIC WAVE!"  
b Yanmamon generated a loud sonic screech that stunned some of the guys as he got free from under Ankylomon and proceeded to regain flight as he decided to fly down and recover the harness holding the Dark Crystal.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THIS WEAPON!"

Just as Yanmamon was about to claim the harness, Tortomon shrugged off his stunness and got in front of the harness especially since it's spike covered back began to glow golden.

"STRONG CARAPACE!"

Suddenly a barrage of golden spikes was launched towards Yanmamon who couldn't stop was hit after hit by the spikes as the dragonfly was forced to abandon it's plan for the capturing of the harness by cutting it's losses and flying away.

"Well that's the last I'll be seeing of him!"

"Thank you Tortomon."

"It's nothing too big human, I always repay those that help me and you have done more than enough..."

Suddenly Tortomon was caught up in a bright light as he transformed himself into a SD card that was the same as Snimon's SD card... now Desmond had not only reclaimed an ally that was destroyed by NeoDevimon but they have a new ally too.

The future got a bit more safe for now.

Meanwhile back at Kongoumon's Castle... the said Digimon was hunched to the side holding his chest having felt the essence of three of his armored warriors falling meaning that Yanmamon had failed him.

"He better have a good reason why I am in so much pain..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Oh boy this was a tricky chapter to write people, the fact that I wanted to bring back the Digisoul Programme which I felt was a good arc device but use the SD card concept from season 6 because SD cards are awesome... so yeah Snimon is back and now Tortomon is now a new ally for Desmond to use.

Also following on from the chapter where Flamedramon came in, kicked ass and only dying to a Ultimate level Digimon was hard to pull off... but Oppossummon, Toucanmon and Kangarumon are going to be what I like to call regular Champion level boosted armor types so what does this mean... it means that Digimon that were used before in Season 2 are going to be powerful mixtures of Champion and Ultimate types so perhaps you will be seeing some digivolutions soon, that's what I'm considering.

However the Golden Leaders they are pure Ultimate types and will be threats when the gang will fight them and I do have plans for Kongoumon to be sorted soon... because in the next couple of episodes we are going to see Desmond get another Digimedal. 


	5. The Digi-Caves of Granite

Digimon: The Crimson Legend Arc 2

By Taro M.D

Chapter 5 - The Digi-Caves of Granite

(Taro) Now we move along the story towards what I was building up to and that is the first Digimedal of the Western Continent held inside the DC of Granite and I do have good ideas that I can use as this 2 parter can now begin in just.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, Western Continent

Desmond stretched as he walked along the path that was currently on alongside the Digimon that are sticking close to him but roughly about 20 minutes later... there was a sign that was coming up and it showed some sort of warning but Elecmon realised what it is.

"Desmond we're getting close to the Digi-Caves..."

"How can you tell?"

"This sign is telling us that the caves are about a mile off in the direction it's pointing to..."

"OH... well that's good at least we're nearly there!"

"Of course Desmond."

Following the path down precisely they finally come to a large detailed entrance with a giant cave mouth surrounded by ancient stones creating a gate of some kind... this gave a impressive yet forboding stance.

"Is this the Digicaves Elecmon?"

"Yeah this is the entrance to the Digicaves Desmond... it's known as a large tunnel connecting this area and the area with the Golden Town where Kongoumon rules."

"Kongoumon rules a town?"

"He's a member of the Gold Council, a group of powerful armor Digimon that rule over the Armor Batallion with an iron grip and all follow their leader Magnamon in his decisions... from my grandfather he describes him as the weakest of the 6 but no one knows of the other Gold Council members since he rules this region, hopefully we don't have to encounter him."

'Usually so far it's the opposite of everyone expects, it feels like a plot point in a crappy fanfiction...'

Desmond thought as he and the gang made their way inside the cave entrance... whilst they don't realise that nearby on the cave wall, an eye was blinking signalling that someone else was watching and that's not a good thing.

Meanwhile back in Kongoumon's lair... the golden bug was basically grovelling before the hologram of Magnamon who was not happy with the news that he heard from Yanmamon.

"AN ENTIRE TRAINING CAMP TAKEN DOWN, THREE ARMORED BROTHERS DESTROYED AND WORSE STILL YOU FAILED TO DELIVER THAT DARK CRYSTAL TO ME AS IT WAS LATER FOUND SMASHED TO PIECES, YOU FAILED ME UTTERLY KONGOUMON!"

"I'm sorry my lord... but I didn't know how powerful the Crimson Killer was especially since he has taken out half of my forces and in terms of essence half of my life-force."

"Since he's probably arrived at the Digicaves by now, he isn't far from your location and if the Rebellion takes advantage of this confusion then they will have a foothold in countering our forces, this must not happen Kongoumon!"

"Don't worry my lord... I have put my best scout outside the caves with instructions to follow them when they enter the caves and with him is my 2nd best warrior... hopefully they'll get the job done."

"If they don't succeed I wouldn't want to be in your situation... don't fail me again brother!"

Magnamon then disappeared from view as Kongoumon suddenly grew angry.

"That pompous shiny idiot is starting to get to me... I better get my forces together and stop that murderer before he gets to Gold Town!"

Suddenly a beep was heard as the hologram machine activated with two beings that looked like a chameleon with orange stripes to it's light green body covered by a dark green armor that covered it's head, front arms and upper body and wearing airplane googles whilst another creature that looked like a large prarie dog with rabbit ears that had a metal alloy at the ends of it's ears and large metallic claws that were tipped red.

"Ahhh my scouting party... what news do you have to report?"

"My liege the Crimson one and his band of digimon have entered the Digi-caves!"

"Hmmm as I expected, he's now inside but why is he in there in the first place..."

"Do you want us to follow him my lord Kongoumon?"

"Yes of course I want you two to follow them and discover why he is in there n the first place!"

"And what else my lord?"

"Kill them if needed, I don't want them near Gold Town on Lord Magnamon's proclaimation!"

"Yes my lord!"

The two holograms disappeared as Kongoumon began to plan the last line of his defense just in case this plan failed.

'I still got the brothers with me... I always save the best of my forces for last resorts.'

He thought as he went off for a relaxing steam bath to calm down not knowing that he may get to enjoy another one in the near future.

Inside the Digicaves, the area that Desmond was in was well lit with various torches that have protective coverings that protected them from sabotage means and from the elements themselves... it gave the area a spooky cave lit atmosphere and it was slightly warm from the lit torches providing the lights.

'It feels nice actually... yes I can feel the stone under my shoes and the slight drift from somewhere but I wonder if Baihumon was right about the Digimedal being here...'

Desmond thought as suddenly his Digivice began to beep loud getting not only the attention of the Digimon with him but also it proved that the giant white tiger was actually right, another Digimedal was definetely located in his place.

"Wow Baihumon was right after all... there is a Digimedal here, we better find the temple quickly before who knows what will interfere with our mission."

"Where do we go then Deshmon?"

"According to what I'm looking at, it's located around three miles to the southeast... but considering that these caves are dark, we would lose the visual advantage real quick."

"Why can't we take one of those torch thingys and use it as a light?"

"Eh... sure why not, I think if we can find a stick then I can create a makeshift flashlight with some rope."

"That sounds like a great idea Deshmond!"

Veemon was able to get one of the torches down as the blue dragon handed it over to Desmond just as Armadillomon returned with a very large stick just as Desmond proceeded to create a makeshift flashlight out of the large stick, the torch thing and some rope.

"Alright guys it's onwards from here let's go!"

And so with a light source they went down further until the beeping took them to a unlit cave.

"Desmond... I'm not sure if this is wise..."

"Why's that Elecmon?"

"Because I've heard from Grandfather's stories of those that stray from the path inside the cave... that they are never seen again, I'm afraid it'll happen to us too."

"As long as you guys can fight and with this source of light... I think we'll be ok."

"If... if you say so."

Elecmon gulped just as Desmond lead the way with the Digimon sticking close by as the light that slowly went into the cave began to disappear slowly... just as the chameleon digimon reappeared on the ceiling and the prarie animal dug up from the ground.

"They went off the path?!"

"They what... the heck is that human doing? Well this can play into our hands... if the denizens of the cave get to him, we may not be able to dirty our paws!"

"True but aren't you curious about where they are heading?"

"Your right... who knows what treasures might be hidden off the path!"

Both of them disappeared as we move back with Desmond and the group as they explore what seemed to be an ancient brick path that hasn't been walked on in about hundreds of years as it seemed that weeds were growing out of the paving but it was still a walkable path especially since it was leading them somehwere... but what exactly.

'Ok this wasn't what I was expecting.'

Desmond thought as they approached what seemed to be an ancient stone gate that was closed but there was a large hole that implied that something or someone was sealed here and thus the gate is useless.

"Geez... I wonder how big the Digimon was to have been sealed behind this?"

"I don't know Penguinmon but I hope we don't get to encounter said threat."

That was stopped when Desmond heard growls deep inside the destroyed gate as red eyes began to shine in the black depths before a group of 6 tall large snowmen like creatures with large fists and feet with circular bodies emerged from the darkness with the green buttons constasting the grey skin, their red eyes narrow as they began to circle around the group, vicious intent in their minds.

"Jeez what is this... they think we're dinner or something."

"Technically Deshmond we are dinner to them!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Desmond took out his digivice and scanned the nearest creature as instantly a reading was then seen.

"Ok these guys are Rockmon... wait I figured they be like Stonemon or something anyway they are Champion level Virus Type Stone Man Digimon... it's attacks consist of Gaia Fist, Gigantic Press and Guardian Bomb, yeah I don't they mean for us to walk past... in fact we might of ended up walking into their turf."

"What can we do Desmond?"

Desmond had a quick look around to see if there was enough room for everyone to fight but he found that the cave was large enough for his flyers to fly around, instantly he went for his Digivice as he looked at all of the Digimon.

"Alright guys Digivolve!"

The bright light that came from the digivice was so bright that it illuminated the cavern and it seemed to be a beacon that some distance away, a large pair of eyes opened up and then flashed red as it stirred from it's thousands of years of sleep but also some distance away from said cave, two digimon realised what was happening and rushed away from the location that the group was looking for.

'The Digidestined has arrived in the Digicaves, we need to hurry!'

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!"

"PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DOLPHMON!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!"

"ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON!"

The 8 Champions stepped in and took on their opponents as Aquilamon and Aerodramon flew into the air providing cover for their ground based comrades.

"GAIA FIST!"

2 of the Rockmon launched their fists forward as they tried to go for straight up damage as their green glowing punches were about to connect to their targets... Veedramon and Leomon struck back.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

The two energy attacks fired as the two attacking Rockmon were disintegrated as the next one began to leap into the air.

"GIGANTIC PRESS!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

The Rockmon jumped into the air to perform a moonsault but Ankylomon's Tail Hammer soundly smacked him onto the chest as the momentum slammed into the nearby wall with a loud thump before he slumped down and disintegrated into data.

"BLAST RINGS!"

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

The aerial attacks and the ground based sound attack overwhelmed 2 more Rockmon as they were disintegrated by the combination of the attacks... yet the last remaining Rockmon decided to gather up energy in his fists together as it was becoming a large energy sphere that was glowing green.

"GUARDIAN BOMB!"

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

The green energy attack collided with the flame sphere as the loud explosion created a smokescreen which Stingmon flew through with it's purple glowing spike extended and then thrusting right onto the Rockmon's chest which caused it to roar in finality as his data was scattered to the winds, just as the large Digimon gathered round Desmond.

"Well guys well done I wasn't expecting for you lot to take them down like that..."

Suddenly more growls were heard as from the tunnel came more Rockmon and sadly Desmond realised that the tunnel was one of those Generator esc machines he'd known about from the Gauntlet Dark Legacy game that he played quite a lot meaning that these Digimon are respawning.

"Ok guys I got another plan in mind!"

"What's that Desmond?"

"Seal that tunnel up!"

"Right... but what with?"

"Your attacks duh, if you destroy the entrance then they can't respawn!"

"I'm not sure that we might be able to break that rock fast enough Desmond!"

"Crap... we're in trouble."

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard as part of a wall started to crack before a creature moved it's way out of the rockbed and into the area, lucky for Desmond it was a familar Digimon.

"Drimogemon!"

"QUICKLY DUCK!"

"Duck?"

From the hole that was freshly made, a bright flash was quickly appearing and then Desmond quickly ducked as a large orange beam hit the above area of the damaged gate which in question creates a large rock slide that instantly covers up the gate.

"Whoa... what was that?"

"That would be my attack young one."

Emerging out of the tunnel in a quick boost of energy was a large centaur like creature whose body was coloured orange but it had purple spots and segments covering it's body, his hands were coloured grey and it's right hand emerged a powerful cannon weapon that just recently fired... he was wearing a helmet that had one red eye pearing out of it whilst it's left shoulder had a metal pad for mere decoration... his left hand has a small iron chain attached to it's wrist and was dangling.

'Hmmmmm I wonder who this creature is.'

Desmond quickly scanned the new creature not knowing that he was still in danger.

"Alright... Centarumon Champion Level Beast Man Type Data Attribute, it's attacks are Heat Uppercut, Jet Gallop and Solar Ray."

"I see to notice that you have mastered the gift of the Ebony Turtle."

"Yes it saves me from having to bug one of the guys about what the Digimon is..."

"The Digivice is more than an encyclopedia young one, it carries the hopes and dreams of the 12 Elemedal Warriors and it has guided you to this place... I've come to escort you to the temple itself, we have been expecting you."

Suddenly a massive loud roar was heard as everyone noticed it, which concerned Centarumon.

"Oh no... somehow the guardian has been awakened."

"What guardian is this?"

"I'll explain better when we are safe, let's go!"

Centarumon lead the way as the other Digimon de-digivolved into the rookie forms minus Drimogeon who soldiered his way through the hole but as the loud noises were heard again, briefly the chameleon appeared for a few seconds and then he disappeared... with a curious look on it's face.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) And so ends this chapter, it is the first of two parts and it'll conclude the Digicaves mini-saga so stay tune for that so folks I will be seeing you later! 


	6. The Digimedal of Earth

Digimon: The Crimson Legend Arc 2

By Taro M.D

Chapter 5.2 - The Digimedal of Earth

(Taro) And so we conclude this 2 parter with the actual temple itself and I do have something in the works here so hopefully you guys will this one because this will be the 4th time this kind of chapter shows up in the Crimson Digidestined story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, Western Continent Digicaves of Granite

The gang find themselves in a far away cave distanced themselves from the sealed gate of the Rockmon and whatever else lurks in the darkness, Desmond and crew are with Drimogemon and Centarumon as they walk down the tunnels.

"So Centarumon who is this guardian that you spoke of?"

"Young Digidestined there are forces in this region that are beyond just the armor creatures... long ago during the times of chaos, great guardians protected landmarks like the caves to prevent the evils from being spread the land... however this great guardian in the guise of a Digimon named Golemon betrayed the trust of the 12 Elemental Warriors by siding with the 7 Demon Lords and tried to destroy them."

"I'm going to assume this Golemon didn't destroy them?"

"Precisely the 12 Warriors defeat the guardian and sealed him inside the gate you saw the Rockmon come out of..."

"Yikes... I guess that gate didn't last long?"

"Thousands of years of holding back the creature plus the elements made the door weak so when it was attacked again..."

"The door snapped like a flapjack?"

"Precisely although I have never heard of a flapjack before..."

"It's from my world, so where are we heading?"

"We are heading to the great temple."

"The Great Temple? You mean the ones that hold the Digimedal!"

"Yes young one... my master has been expecting you for some time."

"He knows I'm coming?"

"Lord Baihumon informed him and the other two guardians that you have arrived in the region... in fact he has been waiting for you to arrive for the last few days."

"Well it's not easy crossing over into enemy territory and considered you as murderers."

"Really? I kinda figured that their grudge is against the Demon Lords for the slaughter of their army but it doesn't matter either way, we must get you to the relic before the guardian finds us!"

Centarumon lead the way through many tunnels and many stairs before at last a couple of hours later, a very large building constructed of the nearby stone and standing at a rate of five floors high with towers reaching as high as they can... it was a very impressive temple especially since a yellow robed figure walked through the open door just as Centarumon and Drimogemon bowed in respect.

"My master as you commanded... I have returned with the Digidestined."

"Well Done Centarumon... I'm glad to see you arrive Destined One."

"I'm glad to be around familiar places... it's kinda pointless to ask for your name sir..."

"Nonsense young one it is me who is previliged to bear witness to the Crimson Warrior... my name is Gustav and I guard the Digimedal of Earth, is it my pleasure to welcome you Crimson Digidestined."

"I thank you for the honor... I am kinda hungry from the travelling."

"No problem Baihumon mentioned that you usually get hungry after a journey so I have prepared a meal for everyone here."

"Great I'm starved!"

Everyone laughed at the eagerness of Elecmon as everyone moved into the temple not knowing that enemies were following them.

An hour later after the meal was devoured by the group that Desmond knew that it was time to claim the Digimedal of Earth so he got up from his seat.

"Gustav you know why I'm here?"

"Yes young one... it is time for you to claim the Digimedal, follow me as I will lead you to your trail, Centarumon you and Drimogemon are on guard duty."

"Yes my master."

Centarumon and Drimogemon nodded their heads as they went outside, as for Desmond and company they followed Gustav down several corridors and then it was the stairwell that lead down into the deepest part of the temple, just as the previous three temples had them... this one had murals as well depiciting more ancient conflicts especially since these creatures were brutally opressed by the armies of the Demon Lords but the 12 Warriors and their own army took on these numbers.

'Looks like it wasn't just the northern continent that had it's shares of fighting... it's as equally bad here in the western continent as well, I wonder why the Armor Batallion have an issue against the holder of the Crimson Digivice for slaughtering their tribe?'

Desmond thought as his gaze wondered onto another image where it showed that the Armor Batallion in their various sizes and forms were once allies of the 12 Elemental Warriors... the proof being that what looked like Meramon was shaking hands with what looked like Flamedramon.

Also he saw what was the original Crimson Digidestined fight alongside creatures of the earth against what seemed to be a powerful looking stone creature whose features that Desmond didn't know whom they were from.

'Ok this is a good start... I'm assuming that the Armor Digimon blame the 12 Warriors and the Demon Lords for their destruction but what happened to trigger all of this hatred from the batallion and why did they call the Crimson Digidestined aka me a murderer?'

He figured as the stairs ran out and no more murals to process as the symbol of Friendship is seen highlighting the chamber door, Desmond finally witnessed the Medal Chamber and compared to the other 3... this one was as flashy as the Fire chamber to prove his Courage, stronger than the wind tunnel to prove his Bravery and to prove his swimming for Reliability.

In the center of the room he saw the Digimedal of Earth itself on it's pedestal but it was coloured he turned to Gustav.

"What is it that I need to do Gustav?"

"In order for you to claim the Digimedal of Earth... you must pass a test of Friendship."

"A test of Friendship?"

"This one will test your bonds of friendship with your creatures as you will be needing their help... in spirit."

"Say what?"

"Your test young one is over there!"

Desmond looked towards the area and all he saw was a large slab of stone.

"What's with the stone block?"

"That's your test of friendship, only the deepest of bonds between friends can shatter the hardest of stone."

"YOU WANT ME TO SMASH THAT SLAB WITH MY FIST ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"If you doubt the power of friendship then the medal won't deem you worthy?!"

Desmond thought as he looked at his Digimon as they looked on with him with confidence although Elecmon wasn't sure if he was able to do it.

"I don't know if Desmond is able to do this..."

Elecmon said as he looked unsure but Veemon put his hand on Elecmon's shoulders.

"Don't worry Elecmon Deshmond knows we are with him, he'll succeed!"

Desmond smiled as he made his way to the stone block and just as he got there ready to take his place, he remembered what he needed to do... countless lessons in discipline and martial arts allowed him to focus his energy into a specific area but also he needed to rely on the friendship that his Digimon provide to him that allowed him to give him the extra strength needed.

'NOW IS THE TIME!'

He thought as he drew his right fist and screamed loudly as he instantly hit the stone slab as hard as he can, a loud thump was heard as skin made contact with stone and then as Desmond pulled away, the stone was visibly seen to crack down the middle and then it shattered into pieces which meant that the trial was passed... Gustav was very pleased with the result

"Well done young one, you have shown that true friendship is stronger than the mightiest of stone, the Digi-Medal of Earth has deemed you worthy!"

Desmond smiled as he repeatingly shook his right hand getting the feeling back just as the Digimon were celebrating another successful trial, soon as he managed to get the feeling back in his hand... he moved to the altar where the Digi-medal was waiting to be claimed.

"Now it's time to claim my victory..."

Desmond said as he picked up the Digimedal and held it high just as a massive earthquake began to strike the area causing a lot of shaking as rocks began to fall all around bright yellow light flashed throughout the area coming from the medal as instantly the human was buried in a large rockslide which sapped him of his strength and cutting him off from the air.

'Geez I can now add being buried alive to the list!'

Desmond thought as his air was about to run out and then suddenly the rocks disappeared as the Crimson Digivice instantly added the Digimedal of Earth to where the other 3 Digimedals were stored just as a flash of bright yellow energy came out of the Digivice and appeared itself in the guise of another Digimon.

'Who do we have here?'

Desmond thought as he took out his Digivice to prepare to scan the new creature as the yellow light revealed it to be a creature as tall as Veemon but instead of being all blue, it was a rock creature that could of been mistaken for a small bear except it had golden eyes and it's mouth only had two teeth... and it turned around to see Desmond and instantly he smiled.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT TO ME DESMOND, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!"

"Um... sorry?"

"It's alright I'm not that mad, it's that I've been waiting a long time."

"Oh ok and what's your name little guy?"

"I'm Gotsumon and I'm not little!"

"Ok ok calm down Rocky so let's see what the digivice says about you."

Desmond scanned the new Gotsumon with his Digivice.

"Gotsumon... Rookie Level, Mineral Type, Data Attribute also known as the Rough Monster... attacks consist of Earth Tremor, Hardest Punch, Crazy Crusher and it's signature move Rock Fist, also known to have a bad temper."

"THAT THING IS WRONG ABOUT ME I HAVE A LARGE CHIP ON MY SHOULDER!"

Harudo shook his head as he and Gotsumon made their way back to the group just as Candlemon, Pidgemon and Penguinmon went up to Gotsumon.

"It's good to see you again old friend!"

"Thanks hoppy, thousands of years haven't changed you at all!"

"Watch it rocky..."

"Good to see you again Gotsumon."

"Back at you Pidgemon... GAH!"

Gotsumon felt squeezed as Penguinmon gave him a hug.

"YAY ROCKY'S BACK!"

"My ribs Pengy... seriously."

"Sorry Gotsumon..."

"Nah its ok I haven't see you guys in a long time, glad to see you all doing well again."

The reunion kept going but a few minutes later, a loud rumble followed by a massive growl was heard as the temple itself began to shake.

"What the hell is happening?!"

"Master Gustav, the guardian of the caverns is attacking the temple!"

"This is what I've feared..."

"Don't worry Gustav I'll drive the creature back, let's go guys!"

All the Digimon nodded their heads just as another rumble hit the temple but this was minor compared to Desmond and crew running up the stairs to face their next foe.

Outside the temple a very large Digimon was smashing the side of the temple with it's fists just as Centarumon was blasting it with it's Solar Ray attack and Drimogemon with it's Iron Spin Drill attack but the large creature didn't pay much attention and just kept pounding the temple with damage being shown... especially since Desmond and the Digimon gang came out ready to confront.

"Bloody hell look at the size of this beggur, he's huge!"

Desmond said as the giant creature turned it's attention on the human and it's group and then proceeded to roar very loudly which instantly made the human pale because it was the same roar that he heard earlier.

"Great it's the owner of that lour roar! How the heck did he escape from the landslide covered gate?!"

"It doesn't matter Desmond we're ready to fight him aren't we?!"

Desmond then looked at Gotsumon who was pounding his fists ready to tangle with the giant creature as he got out his Crimson Digivice ready to scan it... the creature being a large rock doll like a golem being with gigantic rock hands and feet which was barely constructed together with tight grey rope that kept him from falling apart,  
his back protuded two sharp spikes whilst two small stacks appear to be smoking.,, it's hastily strapped face of rope and a brown leather buckle is glaring at the human with it's red eyes.

"Ok let's see what we're dealing with... here we are, this is Golemon he is a Champion level Rock type Virus Attribute and he's essentially the Golem Monster... Golem monster like that Jewish folkore where a human being is supernaturally endowed with life energy... anyway his attacks are Rock Fist, Dark Hammer and Sulfur Plume."

Desmond said as the creature roared another loud bellow as the Digimon got into position as Desmond's Digivice began to shine brightly.

"DIGIVOLVE!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!"

"PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DOLPHMON!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!"

"ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON!"

The 8 Champions emerged as Golemon lifted it's right fist ready to strike just as the group dodged the attack with Dolphmon barely able to get away, thus the counter-attack began.

"PULSE BLAST!"

Dolphmon was the first as she used her attack to strike the left arm of Golemon which didn't really do much.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

On the other arm of Golemon, Leomon's energy fist connected whilst Ankylomon's Tail Hammer... although there were small cracks, not much damage was done.

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

Stingmon went for the head strike but his laser spike just dinged off his helmet and considering it was like a fly hovering over it's head... Golemon had one response.

"ROCK FIST!"

Golemon's giant left fist swung hard catching the virus bug champion to the side sending him back some distance towards a wall but Stingmon managed to gain control before he slammed to wall and then flew back into the fight.

"AERO CLAW!"

"GRAND HORN!"

"DARK HAMMER!"

Golemon's fists began to glow a black aura as Aerodramon's Aero Claw and Aquilamon's Grand Horn tried to break through his stone skin but instead they were both hit by what Desmond knew was a Polish Hammer that slammed both flying digimon to the floor... this left him open to an attack from behind.

"NOW MERAMON! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"BLAZING FLAME!"

The two fireballs headed towards Golemon from the back but it's small stacks were starting to bellow smoke.

"SULFUR PLUME!"

A large blast of purple volcanic gas stopped the two fireballs in it's tracks stalling them until the combination of fire and gas triggered an explosion that shook the caverns but didn't do so much damage to Golemon who went on the offensive, slamming both Veedramon and Meramon with his giants fists as they slammed against the nearest cave wall.

"SULFUR PLUME!

Now with it's mouth open, the purple gas was fired into a stream and then went into a fixed direction as Golemon turned around striking each of the Digimon forcing them back onto the stone hard but as the gas began to appear in the air... suddenly it began to make things appear on the ceiling, for instance the chameleon digimon that had been following them just suddenly appeared.

"Who the hell is that?!"

Gotsumon shouted just as Desmond finally noticed the Chameleon on the ceiling as he got out his digivice and scanned the creature.

"Hmmm it's Chameleomon a Armor level Reptile type Virus Attribute... with power towards the Champion level, his attacks are Wide Eyes and Tongue Lashing."

'Wait does that mean we were being followed by this Armor Digimon... oh great I lead this one to the temple!'

Desmond thought in panic but Gotsumon felt something in the ground due to him being the Earth Warrior and his abilities allowed him to channel those energies into an attack.

"EARTH TREMOR!"

Gotsumon's right foot slammed into the ground creating a mini quake that caused a hole which forced out the giant prarie dog from the ground that forced Desmond to get the Digivice out again to scan the new creature.

"Ok here we go... this is Prariemon an Armor Level, Animal Type, Vaccine Attribute... he can go through the ground with it's razor sharp claws faster than it can walk, specialty attacks are Hare's Ear and Dimension Hole."

Desmond realising the situation is starting to go south, he decided to get a plan ready in action.

'So we have a giant tough to beat Champion level Virus type and 2 members of the Armor Batallion... I may have to split my forces into a 3-3-2 formation in order to deal with them...'

Desmond then felt a tug on his leg as Gotsumon was getting his attention.

"Yes Gotsumon?"

"My friends need help and I know I can do it..."

"Dude... your a Rookie level Digimon."

"I'm also the Warrior of Earth and I can't watch my friends being outnumbered by large Digimon... I must take action!"

Gotsumon ran towards the battle not knowing that Desmond's digivice was now glowing.

The little rock bear with it's heart full of loyal friendship was now digivolving!

The Crimson Digivice was activated as well as the unseen Digimedal of Earth as the two began to pour out data into the sky where digital data was combining and then began to explode as the data began to show a sneak peek of what Gotsumon was about to become and from the image showed another dinosaur like creature sort of like a triceratops but with a giant horn as the data then disappated into a stream going back down.

"GOTSUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Gotsumon turned into data as he grew a few sizes larger as his two legs became four legs as he became the large triceratops creature from the image with the top side being a dark grey armor with triangule spikes on his spine and a light grey underside that included his tail, his legs were armored and had three dark grey toes that gripped the ground, finally his helmet like head had spikes that had two red stripes that protected the neck which was a supported by a large black horn on it's nose that looked like a rhinoceros's horn.

"MONOCHROMON!"

Finally the light subsided as Monochromon roared it's welcome as it looked dead ahead to Golemon who wasn't scared by the new creature... yet the armor Digimon were terrified.

"How the... he digivolved just like that!"

"Don't look at me how, it was because of that human that just let him change size!"

"Wow... he's bigger than what I was expecting."

"DON'T WORRY DESMOND I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS MENACE!"

Golemon decided to take the opportunity to strke against the new creature but Monochromon was not one to be pushed around so he charged against the rock golem which managed to get a stalemate going as the two creatures began to wrestle for power and dominance... much like the T-Rex takes on a Triceratops for life and death battles.

'Wow this guy is as strong as Ankylomon! But what is Monochromon let's find out..'

Desmond quickly scanned the newly evolved rock dinosaur to see what it is.

'Alright this is Monochromon a Champion level Data Attribute Armored Dragon Type... his large size shows off it's tremendous strength, his attacks range from Slamming Attack, Guard Tusk, Grand Fire and it's signature attack Volcanic Strike... let's see what he can do.'

Monochromon showed off it's powerful strength by flipping the giant Golemon high into the air before it crashed into the ceiling damaging it somewhat... just as the two armor Digimon decided to attack themselves as Prariemon jumped into the ground and Chamelemon opened up his mouth ready.

"TONGUE LASHING!"

Chamelemon's tongue attacked fearlessly like a sharp whip but Monochromon's horn held off the attack until he was distracted then Prariemon jumped up from the ground, it's ears shining.

"HARE'S EAR!"

The creature began to spin fast creating a small sharp tornado that could of cut the triceratops down... but it failed because he knew what was coming so he was prepared for it.

"GUARD TUSK!"

Monochromon charged forward and slammed it's horn into the small tornado stopping Prariemon's attack entirely and sending it to the nearest wall with the force of several explosions... it hurt a lot by the way which was what Golemon needed to do as it began to attack again.

"DARK HAMMER!"

"GRAND FIRE!"

Golemon's Dark Hammer was stopped as Monochromon's mouth began to heat up and fired a wave of flames that stopped the rock golem hard... this gave Desmond the chance to work out a plan.

"Alright Ankylomon and Dolphmon... you two help Monochromon out with Golemon, Aerodramon... you, Aquilamon and Stingmon take on Chamelemon and finally Veedramon, Leomon and Meramon... you three will be going on a rabbit hunt!"

And so the battle began again only this time, the objective was much clear.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

Ankylomon's Tail slammed into Golemon's right arm before Dolphmon's Pulse Blast disrupted it's concentration and shattered the rock skin with some more small cracks but that was before Monochromon stormed right past the two and headed towards the rock digimon... at full speed.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!"

Slamming into Golemon with the speed of a freight train, Monochromon dashed into the wall with the giant golem taking the most damage... meanwhile on the ceiling of the cavern, three flying Digimon were struggling against a chameleon that can blend into the surrounding rock face.

"BLAST RINGS!"

"TORNADO PULSE!"

The two attacks hit the cavern ceiling as dust and debris settled, the invisible chameleon snickered as he moved about yet his eyes began to glow signalling his location.

"WILD EYES!"

Laser blasts came out as the two flying Digimon flew out of the way entirely... but on ground level, Prariemon was barely able to avoid that as the rabbit looked to the ceiling.

"HEY LIZARD BREATH, WATCH THE ACTION UP THERE... YOU ALMOST GOT ME ICED."

"IT WOULD MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR US! HAMMER PUNCH!"

Veedramon swooped in with it's charged up left fist but Prariemon disappeared into the solid ground... leaving an open hole.

"Crap... he's an underground fighter."

"More than one way to get a rabbit out... ROARING FIRE!"

Meramon jumped into the air and slammed the ground with it's flaming fists creating a sort of ground travelling fireball that went down the hole which prompted a large blast which saw Prariemon fly out and land in a heap which is what the digimon wanted.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"DIMENSION HOLE!"

The three spheres of energys and flame were launched but Prariemon's claws began to glow in a spacial effect which created a hole in mid-air absorbing the attacks... but this took a lot of energy as it began to pant, Meramon decided to use it's leadership skills to effect.

"Leomon I need you to unseal your sword, I got a plan in order to take out that Prariemon."

"What's that Meramon?"

"That Digimon doesn't react well to Fire... so if I heat up your sword, I reckon it'll cut through his metallic ears."

"Sounds like an idea Meramon."

Meramon's hands to heat up as Leomon's sword was drawn out just as the fire Champion got his hands on the blade whilst Prariemon prepared for a major attack.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET THE CHANCE! HARE'S EAR!"

Prariemon began to spin like a tornado ready to cut some digital matter apart... yeah right.

"BEAST SWORD!"

The superheared Beast Sword cut through Prariemon's steel ears like a knife on butter, sliced through as they disappeared into digital data but that was before Veedramon began to charge up his energies for it's powerful attack.

"VIBELESS ARROW!"

The blue arrow was blasted open from his mouth as it penetrated through Prariemon's armor and then caused a critcal hit which turned the creature into digital data just as Chameleomon saw what happened from the vantage point he had.

"NOOO PRARIEMON YOU MURDERERS I'LL GET YOU!"

Aerodramon thought that this was enough so he began to charge up glowing in a green aura.

"TONGUE LASHING!"

"GALE CROSS!"

The Gale Cross was launched first towards the Chameleomon whose tongue just disextended out ready to make the move but the attack severed that tongue and it made his scream in garbled pain just as Aquilamon and Sting were ready to do the final moves to finish off the chameleon.

"GRAND HORN!"

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

Aquilamon's horn and Stingmon's energy spike struck the body of Chameleomon hard turning his body into Digital Data so fast that it was instant... meanwhile Monochromon and Golemon were still fighting as the golem's body was literally covered in bruises, shatterings, chipped marks... it's a miracle it is still attacking... well that was before everyone who was successful in defeating the armored Digimon attacked back.

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

"BLAST RINGS!"

Two aerial attacks struck the back of Golemon as it tried to swat away the birds... only for it to get distracted.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Struck again by Ankylomon's attack the mid-rift... the framework shattered when Pulse Blast connected and then slowly but surely a hole was beginning to crack in one of the affected areas.

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

The two fireballs struck the affected area with so much force that Stingmon then swooped in and pierced the area with force... the skin then finally crumbled off revealing a black underlayer and with the same purple area, Desmond was surprised that he knew what the dark area was.

'Is this Golemon a Dark Shadow... that makes a lot of sense considering how many times the guys damaged him...  
but hang on he's leaking gas which means... OH NO!'

Golemon decided to rear it's head back ready to deliver an almighty Sulpur Plume but Monochromon realised he needed to finish off the rock golem so he brought his head back ready to attack also which was bad news for Desmond and crew.

"SULPUR PLUME!"

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!"

Within Monochromon's mouth a red magmaish fireball was being formed and whilst it was ready to fire, Golemon opened up his and that was when the triceratops struck... the fireball fired so fast that it went directly inside the golem's mouth with the gas being built up... combining the two would create a large explosion that forced Desmond to take cover back in the temple, as a massive loud explosion created a large hole in the wall, creating a makeshift exit to which the human came back out.

"Well that's one way of making an exit!"

Golemon's data or rather it's fake data suddenly swirlled up in a pair of red eyes looking directly at Desmond.

"CRIMSON ONE... SO YOU HAVE ARRIVED BACK IN THIS CONTINENT..."

"Yes I assume that's why I'm here..."

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO CONVERT THE ARMOR SOLIDERS... THEY TRUSTED YOU ONCE."

"Wait what."

"SOON THE DARKNESS WILL COVER THIS LAND... AND YOU WILL REGRET BETRAYING THE ARMOR SOLIDERS..."

"How do you know this?"

"SEEK MY ESSENCE IN TWO MORE SACRED PLACES AND YOU WILL LEARN..."

The pair of eyes disappeared as the collected two streams of data from the fallen armor Digimon swirled towards Desmond's Digivice... it's data nearly completing the rose shaped digiegg but it still remained a mystery as to why all of them was forged, thus Desmond had more questions than answers at the moment.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Well now I'm happy I finally Temple #4 out of the way and introduced Gotsumon to the group, now this little guy is a great personality and he's the 2nd Data type in the Elemental Warriors thus all the personalities do actually clash which makes for good stories.

Now Desmond has 9 Digimon in his Team and I am going to make more strides now because the next episode will be taking place in one of the Golden Strongholds... known as the Golden Town and I'm hoping this will be the last stand of Kongoumon as well so stay tuned for that! 


	7. The Gold Town Smackdown

Digimon: The Crimson Legend Arc 2

By Taro M.D

Chapter 6 - The Gold Town Smackdown

(Taro) Now it's time to sort out the first member of the Golden Generals and give a bit more context to the struggle between the Armor Batallion and the Digimon Rebellion as several things will happen in this episode that will set up future events in this arc.

Enjoy folks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, Western Continent

Beyond the Digicaves we find ourselves now as Desmond and crew spent the next two hours walking through the area that covered the plains beyond the caves... Gustav who was the guardian of the temple hidden inside had gone off and disappeared, safely leaving the continent and report back to Baihumon on his success although he sent Centarumon and Drimogemon to help out Desmond in his journey resulting in two new SD cards for the human to use.

'I figured that we would be near a town by now... but jesus how far does a town have to be?'

As he finished his sentence, a great gold glint shined in the distance as an entire town was shown in the distance as it was large but also he noticed that he saw a lot of Snimon and Kuwagamon flying about in the sky... patrolling it seems, then he realised that this was a stronghold for the Armor Batallion and they were in danger.

"Ok guys we better get away from here quick... that town looks heavily guarded and we don't want to waste our energies just yet."

"Alright Deshmond but where are we gonna find a place to rest?"

"There's a village not far from here that houses members of the Rebellion..."

"A Rebel town here?"

"Yeah it's a place called Shady Peak and it's about a good 30 minute walk from here, it's a quiet place where we can gather our thoughts and plan our next move."

"How do you know of this Shady Peak Elecmon?"

"Whilst I was in the village, I would hear of constant stories from mercenary Digimon of how the Rebellion would open it's doors to any Digimon that can fight the Batallion and how the nearest town was Shady Peak but that was before you guys came along and I had planned to sneak out of the village and join the Rebellion... at least that is where we can look for support."

"Hmmm... sounds like an idea, alright Elecmon show us the way!"

"Hopefully my memory is still as sharp as a steel trap!"

Elecmon then took the lead and began to led Desmond and the other Digimon towards Shady Peak... where it turned out to be a lot more busy than Elecmon remembered, it turned out that it was in fact a very busy but hastily made township full of buildings designed for recruiting and training fighters.

"Well this isn't what I was expecting..."

"How long ago did you get your info from Elecmon?"

"Well I was still small so perhaps things changed..."

"Hmmm it looks like we'll have to find a place to rest first... if we can find one."

Desmond and the gang then headed down to where Shady Peak was located and a conclusion to this small saga had finally been put into motion.

A short time later after everyone was rested and some decided to stay behind and watch the room that they had managed to secure thanks to some loose change, Desmond was accompanied by Veemon and Elecmon as the human wanted to secure some extra supplies for the journey ahead towards the next location of the Digimedal... the Paradise Jungle.

'Hmmm... I wonder why the town is nearly full of Digimon and why does it look like that most of them are ready to fight? Something's up...'

Desmond thought as his mind took in the surrounding areas as he walked past, some are full of Digimon ready to fight for a battle that hasn't happened yet and most of these creatures are some that Desmond have no idea on what they are but he didn't want to raise suspicion if he were to scan them now, for the moment it was all visual scouting.

"Hey Desmond?"

"Yes Elecmon?"

"These guys look like they're preparing for a fight of some kind..."

"That is because young one that you are right."

Desmond, Veemon and Elecmon turned to see a large blueish dragon humanoid creature that was as tall as Meramon but was more muscular and had a large blue tail that swishes around, but with large white wings and a bladed horn that was sharp with two spike knuckles on each hand, the symbol on it's chest is a V shape with two small lines so that V can become an X... the creature looked at Veemon for a few moments and then smiled... Desmond then got out his Digivice and proceeded to scan it oblivious to what was happening.

'Alrighty... this is ExVeemon a Champion level Vaccine attributed Mythical Dragon type... he is an ancestrial relative of Veedramon presented as an alternative Digivolution of Veemon whose power develops from it's powerful muscles that can shatter mountains without leaving a trace behind, sheesh that is powerful... it's attacks consist of Heart Breaker, Critical Crunch and finally Vee Laser.'

"It's not every day I get to see one of my kindred again..."

"How do you mean?"

"Most of the Veemon that I know have either been destroyed or taken against their will by the Batallion..."

"That is awful..."

"Yes it is, it's the reason why I'm fighting against those Armored Tyrants and now this faction of the Rebellion is gathering here because Kongoumon's Armored Elite soldiers are thinning out."

"How so?"

"Well there are rumors that a human with a crimson digivice alongisde a group of Digimon have been going through this region taking out Armored Batallion soldiers like that there was nothing..."

The creature realising what he was saying suddenly looked at Veemon and then looked at Desmond.

"My apologises for asking this at short notice but you do look like a human, now would I be right in saying that you have a device that was coloured crimson?"

"Uh... like this?"

Desmond showed the creature his Digivice and instantly the monster looked around before making it's decision on the spot.

"I need you to come meet our faction's leader immediately and without delay either..."

"We better go back and get the rest of the guys then."

Desmond, Veemon, Elecmon and the tall Dragon then proceeded to where Desmond's other Digimon were resting and then together they all headed towards a large building that looked like it was quickly built in a few days but as they went inside, it was a command center that was full of Rookie Digimon and some Champion Digimon running around and in the middle sitting on a chair was an imposing figure that stood up soon as they entered... it was like the build of Leomon with the armor of Centarumon with a very large cannon on it's right arm... Desmond took the chance to scan the creature that was coming towards him.

'Hmmmmm Guardianmon an Ultimate level Vaccine Attributed Armored Beastman type... this creature is the DNA digivolved form of both Leomon and Centarumon, combining both traits of previous forms... Guardianmon is a protector of other Digimon and a fierce warrior when they are in danger... his main attacks are King Gauntlet, Solar Dash,  
Armor Crush and his signature attack known as Ray of the Beast.'

"ExVeemon I assume that these are the ones we have been looking for?"

"Yes Guardianmon sir, this is the human and the Digimon that have been seen in the areas that we took over after the Batallion losses."

"Excellent... it's been difficult to track down you all ever since Lord Baihumon told the Rebellion that you had come to help us... but it's tricky to find you what with the Armor Batallion tracking down every move you made and with their mercenary armies thinning down... we are plotting to take the Golden Town and claim it for our own."

"That's good to hear, so what does this have to do with us?"

Desmond gestered to the Digimon in his group as Guardianmon got close to them.

"We want you all to help us overthrow Kongoumon and reclaim Gold Town for the good Digimon of this region and to ensure that the Armor Batallion sees us as a credible threat!"

"But what will be our reward should we decide to help you?"

"Well we will be able to guarantee safe passage onto the nearest territory from here..."

"Which way is the Paradise Jungle?"

"Oh that's in Peacockmon's territory we can help you get there as long as you help us overthrow Kongoumon."

"Er... what you reckon guys?"

"I'm in the mood to kick some digital ass Deshmond!"

"Everyone else agree with Veemon's decision?"

Seeing the nods of heads from the other Rookie Digimon confirmed Desmond's decision.

"Alright Guardiamon you have a deal!"

"Excellent!"

And so for the moment... Desmond decided to join up with the faction of the Digimon Rebellion in order to get access to the next territory but also to put an end to Kongoumon... and soon a plan of attack was declared

This is going to be fun.

Later on that evening... Kongoumon was barely able to get out of the sauna he usually relaxs in but he was in a foul mood because of Magnamon, he called again just to berate him and essentially told him that this was his final chance to impress otherwise he would have no one to help him and that was essentially a mark of death.

"That idiot will regret making that choice... I can prove I am just as good as Peacockmon and Rhinomon, those others will regret not sticking up for me!"

"My lord Kongoumon!"

The gold bug turned towards the left as Yanmamon flew towards him and landed before it... he had a worried look on his face.

"Report Yanmamon, what is wrong?"

"My liege we lost our recent patrol group..."

"What that group had like 3 Kuwagamon, 2 Snimon and a Kabuterimon... they don't get destroyed that easily unless one of two things have happened, either that ragtag group of norms got stronger or the Crimson Murderer is nearby!"

"That is what I'm thinking too sire."

A loud explosion can be heard outside as Kongoumon and Yanmamon proceeded to head outside where they discovered that in the distance was a large group of Warrior Digimon but in front of them was Desmond, his group of Digimon and Guardianmon with ExVeemon beside him.

"My lord the Rebellion has teamed up with the Crimson One!"

"Yes I can see that you fool, now gather up what's left of our forces and intercept them before they tarnish my town!"

"At once my liege!"

As Yanmamon flew away ready to gather the masses of Snimon, Kuwagamon and Kabuterimon... a small red and white creature emerged from the nearest shadowy corner and bowed before Kongoumon.

"Is it time to play my lord?"

"It seems that the Crimson Murderer has arrived at our doorstep... I hope your ready to give him our welcome gift?"

"Of course I am my lord... it'll be great to have a new playtoy, or several."

The small fairy creature's eyes glowed a dark red before returning to normal as he and Kongoumon prepared for a long night... just as we reach the attacking party as Desmond stood forward alongside Guardianmon.

"I reckon we won't have enough time to prepare before the first wave descends on us..."

"Then it's time for us to spring into action! Ok guys let's do this!"

Desmond got out his Digivice as all the rookie Digimon stepped forward ready to change forms... with expressions of anger and determination on their faces.

"DIGIVOLVE!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

Veedramon roared it's arrival as ExVeemon looked to the now larger Champion with proudness in it's eyes.

'At last I have seen a Veedramon... it's good to know that not all Veemons were captured and able to evolve easily.'

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

Aquilamon stretched out it's wings in response to the roar of Veedramon... then it took itself into the air ready to use it's quick speed.

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!"

Ankylomon roared as well as it's tail swung around in a 360 motion before slamming the ground... a silent look of determination was on the Champion's face.

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!"

Stingmon's wings vibrate as he flipped into the air and then landed before glaring at the opposite army.

"ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON!"

As the light faded Leomon stood up and roared it's anger to the heavens as the soldiers behind were cheering for a powerful figure had appeared to help them... Guardianmon felt pride swelling in it's heart.

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

Meramon brightened up as the flames roared into a powerful cresendo before pitching high into the air before going out entirely.

"PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DOLPHMON!"

Dolphmon emitted a loud sonar screech that transmitted itself as a pulse before it opened it's eyes and glared at the opposing army of bug Digimon.

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

Aerodramon's wings glittered in the moonlight as it loudly cawed which raised the noise a few levels before it began to stretch it's wings and joined Aquilamon in flight.

"GOTSUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MONOCHROMON!"

And finally the recent Digimon that joined Desmond became large again as it's massive bulk stunned the rebellion fighters as some had never seen a Monochromon before... as the creature stomped the ground with it's right leg and then roaring itself known.

Guardianmon went in front of Desmond's Digimon and looked beyond them to seeing the eyes of determined battle ready Digimon who were willing to fight to their own deaths.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS IS IT, TODAY WE WILL SEND A MESSAGE TO THE ARMOR BATALLION BY TELLING THEM TO STAY OUT OF OUR LANDS, STAY OUT OF OUR HOMES AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR PEOPLE, WE WILL GO INTO THAT TOWN THERE AND TAKE OUT THAT LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING MANIPULATOR KONGOUMON FOR OUR LORD BAIHUMON!"

"I'M AFRAID THAT I WON'T BE EASILY TAKEN OUT LIKE YOU BELIEVE!"

Everyone looked upwards as a chariot driven by Yanmamon as Kongoumon stepped out alongside the red fairy creature as Desmond took out his Digivice ready to which Kongoumon eyed the human.

"I'll allow you to scan me but mainly because it will be the last thing that you ever will do murderer!"

Desmond got a bit weirded out but carried on regardless... the first he did was scan the red fairy whom had a cheerful expression on it's face.

"Alrighty then we have here is Pucchiemon an Armor level Digimon whose power is Champion level Vaccine attributed Fairy type Digimon that likes to keep secrets and having it's head patted however becomes grumpy when his tail gets touched... oh so many jokes I want to say right now but I'll refrain from doing so... it's attacks are Talon Arrow and Heavy Beam."

Finally Desmond turned his attention to Kongoumon who was staring back... especially since the items in his six hands looked like vajras.

"Seems like he's taking Hinduism seriously... alrighty then Kongoumon he's an Armor level Digimon whose power is considered Ultimate level..."

Desmond then got surprised and then looked again at Kongoumon whose expression began to grow a smirk on it's face.

"Found out about my power huh human? But continue I insist!"

"Data attribute, Insect type... Kongoumon posesses a completely metallic golden body wielding it the power of a heavyweight fighter, it uses the 6 Vajra weapons to commit rituals and allowing it to summon holy spirits and divine light from the heavens... it's attacks are Divine Light, Ritual Thunder, Multiple Arm Bombs and Power Slapping..."

"I think that will be enough for now..."

Kongoumon then had motioned towards Guardianmon as the armored Ultimate was ready.

"I will crush you soon enough but priorities must come first, I shall crush this pathetic rag-tag school trip with my own soldiers... ATTACK THEM MY MINIONS!"

"CHARGE!"

And with that the battle of Gold Town had officially begun.

Loud roars and attacks were heard as each side fought against each other whilst Desmond's own Digimon easily dispatched of any bug Digimon that came their way just as Desmond issued out the orders.

"Ankylomon, Aerodramon, Aquilamon, Dolphmon, Monochromon you guys help the rebellion take down the Batallion soliders... Veedramon you, Stingmon, Meramon and Leomon have a match with cupid over here!"

"Let me come along as well Desmond! CRITICAL CRUNCH!"

ExVeemon swiftly ripped apart a Kuwagamon's jaws off before giving it a large bite to the side of the neck which destroyed it's form instantly before joining Desmond and the humanoid Digimon."

"Alright ExVeemon you can come with us, let's go guys!"

Just as Guardianmon was fighting Kongoumon as several clashing blows were heard... before Guardianmon's fist drew back with it's energy charging up in a purple hue.

"KING GAUNTLET!"

"DIVINE LIGHT!"

Kongoumon's Golden Armor flashed a bright white light that stopped Guardianmon in it's tracks and provided an opening for the Ultimate.

"POWER SLAPPING!"

Kongoumon descended onto Guaridanmon and proceeded to hit him several times with his six arms and with the Vajras as well... it provided a bit of damage as well just as Desmond and his crew reached Pucchiemon who was all ready for the group.

"You want to play with me Big Digimon?"

"Sure we do little pipsqueak... here have a BALL!"

Meramon reacted first by lighting up a fireball in his hand and then launching it onto Pucchiemon's face but all it did was make the little fairy frown it's brow as the two arrows on top of it's head began to glow with energy.

"That was mean! TALON ARROW!"

The two arrows were fired at once which Meramon barely was able to flip but the damage was easily seen as both rebellion and armored soldiers fell at the mercy of said attack... ExVeemon and Veedramon saw enough of the attack to know what to do now... as the humanoid dragon crossed his arms in front of his chest with an orange glow appearing and the blue tint appearing around Veedramon's mouth signalling his best attack.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"VEE LASER!"

ExVeemon fired an orange glowing x shaped laser from it's chest just as Veedramon fired it's Vee Nova Blast from it's mouth as the two attacks struck a still serene Pucchiemon dead on as an explosion was heard before Leomon decided to stike to.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

The attacked roared from Leomon's right fist as it was headed towards the red fairy but the little figure simply raised it's hand as a bright circular light appeared on the tip on it's trigger finger and responded with a loud giggle.

"HEAVY BEAM!"

In one blast the ringular beam shot out at a very fast pace... colliding with the lion energy blast and then destroying it before it smacked Leomon hard which caused it to roar loudly in pain right before he de-digivolved back into Elecmon thus putting him out of the fight.

'Holy shit!'

Desmond thought as the small red fairy turned it's attention onto Meramon with it's arrows charging up.

"You go bye bye now! TALON ARROW!"

The two arrows kept glowing as the red fairy decided to spin around in a twister move creating a powerful energy driven attack that could cut things to shred... however Stingmon was even quicker and instantly in a flash he was flying towards that tornado with it's claws gleaming.

"SHARP CLAWS!"

Stingmon struck at the same time the tornado of Pucchiemon did and whilst the bug was damaged, the tornado stopped spinning as one of the arrows was slashed off... crippling the attack of the fairy as it's expression changed from smiling to frowning.

"That hurt you big mean bug!"

"Awww poor little baby, should I kiss the boo-boo better!"

"Don't insult me! HEAVY BEAM!"

Stingmon reacted barely in time as he disappeared to which the digimon looked around.

"Hey we're not playing Hide and Seek!"

Stingmon appeared behind Pucchiemon with it's right stinger extended.

"No we're playing tag! SPIKING STRIKE!"

Stingmon struck the back of the red fairy with one mighty lunge but instead of usually destroying the creature...  
nothing happened as Pucchiemon giggled.

"That tickled... but that's not enough to defeat me!"

"What the..."

Stingmon suddenly was slammed into the ground by the red fairy who grabbed the insect's right arm and essentially judo flipped him onto the ground as Veedramon realised that there was something similar going on with this armored Digimon so he quickly made his way over to the human who just got to Elecmon.

"Desmond I think we're in trouble..."

"How do you figure Veedramon?"

"I think Pucchiemon is similar to Flamedramon... stronger than his Armor level is yet close to being an Ultimate, I think that I may need to Digivolve again in order to stop this half pint."

"Veedramon I think you might be right... and just in case we need to get into sync, oh yeah I almost forgot that Meramon can go Ultimate too..."

Meramon then landed near Desmond as he was bruised from being beaten up by Pucchiemon as ExVeemon and Stingmon were in a dance of war against the Red Fairy.

"Meramon good timing, I was wondering if you was ready to go Ultimate?"

"I'm raring to go Desmond just remember to use the Digimedal."

"I haven't forgotten, alright you two let's do this... Digivolve AGAIN!"

Desmond held up the Crimson Digivice as the energies began to spike again with this time a powerful bright red flash enveloping Meramon whilst the digivice began to fire the Crimson Beam towards the sky before the sky exploded with digital data as it made their way down towards the two Champions.

"VEEDRAMON CRIMSON DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON!"

"MERAMON MEDAL DIGIVOLVE TO... BLUEMERAMON!"

The bright light stopped the battles that were being made as everyone watched as the digivolution took place which mortified Kongoumon.

'NO! THE CRIMSON MURDERER CAN DIGIVOLVE HIS DIGIMON TO THE ULTIMATE LEVEL!'

Pucchiemon was too distracted looking at the bright red display in the sky.

"So pretty..."

"No you fool, don't get distracted by the pretty lights... they're still our enemies!"

The red fairy turned to his boss before putting a serious expression on it's face... when suddenly BlueMeramon entered it's sights whilst AeroVeedramon went over to take care of any remaining bug soldiers remaining as there was still a sizeable bunch... all were flying right towards the large Ultimate

"ALRIGHT BOYS TIME YOU PICKED ON SOMETHING THAT'S MUCH LARGER THAN YOU!"

"TWIN SICKLES!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"SCISSOR CLAW!"

The three attacks from each group impacted with the large Ultimate and they didn't do any damage at all.

"Was that it? I'll show you guys what an attack is! VEE WING BLADE!"

AeroVeedramon's signature attack was said as he positioned himself in mid-air as the metal horn on it's nose glowed with orange energy all the way to the tips of it's wings creating a powerful V shaped energy beam that cut through all the opposing bug Digimon that tried to stand in it's path but they were helpless to stop it.

'Jesus christ... all those destroyed Digimon, it makes a guy feel bad about himself... but we had no choice.'  
Desmond thought as he turned his attenton towards Pucchiemon and BlueMeramon who were grappling with each other with the little red creature not winning at all.

"You are not playing fair!"

"Oh don't whine on me, it's childish!"

"I'll show you that I'm not a child! HEAVY BEAM!"

Pucchiemon fired a Heavy Beam at close range at BlueMeramon to which the Ultimate absorbed the force of the attack and countering by lighting a blue fireball in his right hand.

"I think you are overdue for bedtime young mon! COLD FLAME!"

The fireball exploded on Pucchiemon's chest creating many burns to appear just as the Blue fireman began to gather up a breeze ready for the finishing move.

"POOL'S CLOSED! ICE PHANTOM!"

Instantly the cold sharp winds struck Pucchiemon as he tried to defend itself but eventually the creature began to freeze in place as the looks on it's face became panic filled... it knew that it was destined to be destroyed.

"You win..."

Pucchiemon was frozen solid which gave Kongoumon a horrified look on it's face realising that it's fate might be delivered sooner than later... but not before ExVeemon decided to deliver a finishing blow by rushing towards the frozen fairy as he drew his right fist back.

"Alright it's time to send you to the cooler! HEART BREAKER!"

Punching the fairy directly at his heart area, the force of the blow began to shatter the creature until he burst into many ice fragments which was then converted into data as it's remains were scattered to the skies as it then became a beacon before it flashed it's energy and then headed straight to Desmond's Digivice as time stood still... the human looked at it and realised what was on the screen that Pucchiemon's data became that joined the other ones.

It was a Digital Egg in the shape of a rose as a flashy pink flash enveloped the human but also Stingmon as well just as Guardianmon who was still fighting with Kongoumon but stopped when he saw the light and knew of the symbol that shone brightly.

"The Symbol of Kindness..."

What did he mean by that? I don't know I'm the guy who's writing this.

A short time later Desmond slowly came to... although he got up and looked around, he realised that he was no longer on the battlefield but instead he was in a dream scape of some kind that was coloured pink but also there as well was Stingmon who just woke up himself.

"Stingmon are you alright?!"

"I think so... Desmond what happened and where are we?"

"I don't know all I remember was Pucchiemon being destroyed by ExVeemon and it's data went into the digivice and then there was this bright pink flash as soon as that happened..."

"Which is why we are not alone?"

"Uh... we're not?"

"Look for yourself Desmond."

Desmond look to where Stingmon was looking and instantly he spotted a humanoid female that is coloured pink wearing a long flowing darker pink dress highlighted by three white spheres that are revolving around her... as she was waiting patiently.

"I see that you finally made your way in here..."

"Uh yeah... I did... question who the hell are you?"

"I am the spirit of the Digiegg of Kindness, the very egg that you have been building with the data of the armored Digimon based upon the Kindness power... although it doesn't matter much since they were corrupted from the beginning anyway."

"Wait... corrupted?"

"Yes all Armored Digimon were originally formed from the good intentions of six ancient young Digimon who wanted to help the 12 Warriors of the Elements fight against the armies of the 7 Demon Lords but over time they were weakened one by one until all were destroyed... the Armor Digimon that exist now especially the Golden Generals are not the same ones as before... the leaders having to commit an act of betrayal.

"Betrayal?"

"Yes in order to achieve the form that any Golden Armor Digimon has, they needed to commit an act of betrayal to prove their loyality and their willingness to posess power... the one you are fighting against Kongoumon commited said act in order to get his power."

"It's all good to know but why is Stingmon here...?"

"I was getting to that... did you notice that amongst Kongoumon's followers that there was no Stingmon at his side."

"Desmond she makes a point... whilst we was fighting any of Kongoumon's soldiers we didn't notice any Stingmon on his side, yet they would of been logical choices in fighting against the Rebellion so why did you ask there spirit?"

"Kongoumon in his bid to possess the Golden Power betrayed his village of Stingmon to the Armored Batallion in order to prove his loyality... as he watched everyone being destroyed or captured for their games."

"Wait Kongoumon was a Stingmon?"

"A Stingmon that got angry at his village's decision to exile him for questioning the word of the elder of the village and mostly for cold revenge... his reward for his role was to become Kongoumon and when it came to create his armies... he left out Stingmon because it was a reminder of his act of betrayal."

"That's terrible! A lot of lives lost for petty revenge... it's just..."

Stingmon got angry at the revelation of Kongoumon's act of revenge but Desmond was also angry... mostly because of how the Armor Digimon having to resort to villiany in order to get them through... but suddenly he realised what Kongoumon was originally so he had to ask the question.

"Wait if Kongoumon was originally a Stingmon, that means that he was once a Wormmon?"

"Correct..."

"That means that my species helped the 12 Warriors!"

"Correct Stingmon, Wormmon was one of the six young Digimon that founded the Armored Batallion... and now you both have to return because my time with you is about to run out, before I go back into the Digiegg... in order for you to stop the batallion forever, you must assemble the Digiegg of Miracles."

"The Digiegg of Miracles..."

Suddenly the pink landscape was quickly enveloped in a fast approaching white light as quickly both Desmond and Stingmon were both enveloped as well... just as the maiden faded away, now both digidestined and digimon returned to the battlefield just as Kongoumon was on top of a beaten down Guardianmon with both AeroVeedramon and BlueMeramon glaring at it, the human was confused.

"AeroVeedramon the hell is going on?!"

"Desmond! After you and Stingmon disappeared, Kongoumon started attacking in rightous fury and has focused it's attention onto Guardianmon... ExVeemon tried to help out but he got thrown over there as you can see."

Desmond spotted ExVeemon who was looking worst for wear as he had blackened singe marks on his chest... Desmond figured that he was out of the fight for a while, instantly the human made up his mind.

"Hey Stingmon you ready to step up another level?"

"If we are to put an end to this land sore's cowardice then I am in agreement with you Desmond... I'm ready when you are."

Desmond nodded as once again Desmond's digivice was activated just when both he and Stingmon began to go into sync together creating the next stage of the Virus type's evolution but Kongoumon just spotted the sudden red flash across his vision and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"I AM NOT GOING TO WATCH YOUR FANCY PARLOUR TRICKS NO MORE SCUM! RITUAL THUNDER!"

From the skies a vicious thundercloud formed before striking down a powerful yellow lightning bolt but before it can connect with both Desmond and Stingmon... the crimson energy spiked towards the lightning bolt and cancelled it before it exploded over the sky as the digital data flowed down like rain.

"STINGMON CRIMSON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Stingmon now glowing with the energies of the evolution opened up his wings and began to vibrate in a large hum that stopped everything in business as suddenly a swarm of greenish black bugs began to descend onto the now changing form as suddenly Stingmon's eyes began to glow bright orange.

His body shape began to change as his legs grew larger whilst the lower part became harder with tougher darker green tones with still two nailed feet whilst his upper legs became more larger with the black armord but with red stripes.

But now it's wings are slightly larger and more streamlined with it's former arms now adorning it's back followed by what looked like to be ExVeemon's wings on it's sides but now his arms had become powerful long black arms that were bulging with power with a mid section that was black with red inside that was muscular... it's tail was as pitch black as it's arms and torso.

His body was now bright green as it's neck is now wearing a spiked collar with it's ears being black... it's compound orange eyes fronting by a green helmet which was glowing before the bugs disapated towards the background and exploding in energy.

"DINOBEEMON!"

The Crimson and Digivolution lights began to fade as the new Ultimate glared down at the golden bug... it's eyes full of utter disbelief and anger... Desmond looked in wonder before he got out his digivice out of reflex and proceeded to scan the new Digimon.

'Woah Stingmon has digivolved into DinoBeemon an Ultimate level Virus attributed Mutant type who has a fierce personality and is considered to be cruel in nature... it's attacks are Swarm Satellite, Insect Pulse, Irritant Buzz,  
Meteor Fall and it's signature attack Death's Masquerade.'

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EVOLVE, WHY... WHY DO YOU MOCK ME?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T RESORT TO KILLING AN ENTIRE VILLAGE IN ORDER TO GET POWER!"

"AT LEAST I WAS GLAD TO SELL OUT MY FORMER FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR NOT AGREEING WITH MY VIEWS... SPEAKING OF WHICH I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE DOESN'T AGREE WITH ME!"

Suddenly multiple circular sphere bombs appeared on each of his six hands.

"MULTIPLE ARM BOMBS!"

Throwing them in a rage, Kongoumon threw out in a furious manner as not only Dinobeemon dodged them... Desmond got away as well, BlueMeramon grabbed Guardianmon in time and then AeroVeedramon moved away as explosions were issued but the jurassic bee took to the air as he got into position ready in the sky... it's legs pefectly molded into the shape of a bee's

"METEOR FALL!"

Dinobeemon dive-bombed all the way down not slowing down as the speed picked up creating a trail of fire as the gold bug barely avoided said attack but he got out his vajras ready as the virus type's wings began to vibrate

"DIVINE LIGHT!"

"INSECT PULSE!"

The Vajras began to glow in a white aura before they together each provided a beam that became a powerful white laser attack that was fired... yet Dinobeemon's wings generated it's own energy frequency as it became a powerful surge which cancelled out the holy laser entirely... and then started to crack Kongoumon's Vajras slowly from the effects of the attack.

"No... that can't be right, my light was strong..."

"Perhaps your light ran out when you became corrupt..."

"You couldn't understand how I went through... they made fun of me, always calling me names... dismissing my abilities as a Stingmon, all I wanted was to have respect and now that fool Magnamon thinks I'm useless because I couldn't control my troops as they were destroyed one by one by that human and his foolish Digimon... including you!"

"You should be stopped..."

"By what you, your just a freak of nature yourself... a Virus type that is willing to listen to the bark and no bite of a digidestined whose actions lead to the slaughter of all my brothers and sisters by those damned warriors of the 7 Dark Demons... you should be helping me, not destroy me!

Dinobeemon's wings began to vibrate as in his hands began to glow with energy... but this wasn't an Insect Pulse but this was much darker in hue and it was more blackish green... now he was ready to unleash his chaos.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO CHAOTIC HERE IT IS IN FULL GLORY! IRRITANT BUZZ!"

A powerful jagged laser beam was fired as it was aimed for Kongoumon as the bug took measures.

"YOU'LL NEVER BREAK THROUGH MY DIVINE LIGHT!"

"REALLY SO WHY IS YOUR WEAPONS STARTING TO CRACK?!"

"WHAT..."

Suddenly the Vajras were now on the verge of shattering into pieces... since Kongoumon was getting distracted, now Desmond figured was the best moment that they had in order to put down the Ultimate for good as AeroVeedramon and BlueMeramon prepared for attack.

"ALRIGHT GUYS NOW!"

"COLD FLAME!"

"VIBELESS ARROW!"

AeroVeedramon fired it's flawless laser arrow attack whilst BlueMeramon's blue fireball joined the jagged laser in sharing it's power as Kongoumon's Vajras couldn't take the stress no more, yet they still stand.

"MY DIVINITY IS MUCH STRONGER THAN YOUR ATTACKS, FACE IT NOTHING WILL BREAK THROUGH!"

"Wanna bet... on that?"

Suddenly Kongoumon's look on it's face was in complete horror as Guaridanmon was aiming it's large cannon which was now glowing orange and purple towards the power struggle.

"NO...NO!"

"RAY OF THE BEAST!"

Instantly the attack was fired... a powerful solar energy shaped in the guise of a lion roared it's way towards the golden bug as it went through the Ultimate causing a lot of damage as the Vajras shattered on impact... as Kongoumon screamed in pain as he went back several feet... although it was still standing, yet there are now cracks in it's armor.

"I... can't believe that I've... been badly damaged like this."

"You've been defeated Kongoumon, you might as well surrender because if you keep resisting then things will get nasty..."

"NEVER... I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!"

Kongoumon decided to concentrate his remaining energies into his most powerful attack as he focused on Desmond.

"POWER SLAPPING!"

"DEATH MASQUERADE!"

Dinobeemon moved like lightning right towards Kongoumon as he began to leave images behind as he moved about...  
the gold bug's attack was stopped as it's fate was sealed as the mutant bee's claws began to glow in a deathly green colour as it tore through the armor like it was butter and then in a finale of absolute cruel power...  
Dinobeemon slashed through Kongoumon clean into half as a massive scream of pain signalled the end.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH... YOU WILL REGRET KILLING ME!"

Kongoumon's lower half began to explode into data as something else happened to the upper half as a bright gold light illuminated the immediate area before it flashed hard into non-existance before the upper half turned into data stream and began to swirl above Desmond... then something weird happened, the gold light that left the now dead Ultimate flashed onto Desmond's Digivice and then Kongoumon's data went into the device and created a new page in the area with the Digieggs... the only indication of something happening was the small gold base with the 6 small cubes acting as feet... just as AeroVeedramon, BlueMeramon and Dinobeemon de-digivolved back into their In Training forms of DemiVeemon, DemiMeramon and now Minomon.

Desmond has helped the Rebellion of Baihumon establish a foothold in the civil war.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) "exhasted" THAT TOOK AN AGE TO WRITE! Anyway we are officially done with the first sub-arc of Arc 2 and it'll be a few more episodes or so before I go back to this sort of style again.

Also I wanted to point out that the Dinobeemon you saw there was a version of the actual one which is a DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon but since we are not dealing with Fusions in this series... I felt as Paildramon wasn't a proper evolution of anything Vee related because he had to share his data with Stingmon.

Now we get to move on and face off against the next Golden General and I mentioned who it's gonna be in a earlier part of this chapter.

I'll be seeing you all later! Don't forget to leave a review! 


End file.
